


The Hunters and The Mad King

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Gen, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Roosterteeth is in trouble. A neighboring kingdom is encroaching on its boarders and attempts at peace have fallen apart. Now, King Hullum has no choice but to send The Hunters, an elite group of warriors, to find help in the most unlikely of sources.</p><p>The Mad King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

War was on the horizon. Everyone in The Kingdom of Roosterteeth knew this, and no one was calm. The Kingdom of Eutub, a fairly small and newly developed nation had been engaging on guerrilla raids on the outlying villages and towns, stealing supplies and killing the inhabitants. King Hullum had tried to negotiate with the neighboring kingdom but to no avail. Every messenger they had sent was returned back to them dead, often cut into nearly too many pieced to be recognized. It finally got to the point when he had to turn towards The Hunters.

The Hunters were well known in their native kingdom. In fact they were well known throughout the lands. An ancient order, almost as old as The Kingdom of Roosterteeth itself, sworn to protect the kingdom and its ancient symbol, The Tower. The Tower was an ancient artifact, forged by The First Hunter, Markus "Nutt" Free. He had sculpted it from the gold of over three hundred slain pigmen and erected it on a block of obsidian straight from The End. It was said that those who became Hunters were bound to The Tower, that it would heal their wounds if it was able so long as they served it. The Tower, it was said, was the source of The Hunter's powers. In truth the skills of The Hunters came from hard work and dedication, through hours labor and through their own blood and sweat. Only the best could become Hunters, and only the best Hunters could survive the challenges they faced.

The Hunters were divided up into different teams, ranked based on skill. The A Team was led by Geoff Ramsey, a warrior of royal blood who was a skilled tactician and fierce warrior. Following him were Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Junior, and Jack Pattillo. They were the best there was, and had many had trained others in their ranks.

The B Team was led by Lindsay Tuggey, and contained Kdin Jenzen, Matt Bragg, and Jeremy Dooley. While not as skilled as The A Team, they were capable warriors and worked well together, at times seeming to know what one another would do before they had done it. They were experts at shaping traps and building machines of war.

The C Team was led by Kerry Shawcross. Following him were Meg Turney and Caleb Denecour. While not as skilled with combat as the other two teams, their small size and the talents of its members made them skilled at espionage and assassinations. When it became clear that King Brine of Eutub would not relent, The C Team were sent to kill him. They knew this would be a dangerous quest, but they took on their mission with pride, confident in their abilities as Hunters.

A week later, their heads were returned to King Hullum in a box, a warning to any who would challenge the dangerous new kingdom.


	2. Planning For War

The deaths of the three Hunters caught the kingdom off guard, and shook the surviving Hunters to the core. Gavin, the archery expert from The A Team was particularly devastated. It had been well known among The Hunters that him and Meg were close, as close as Michael and Lindsay were, and her death all but destroyed the young man. His usually cheerful smile left his face at the news and he had secluded himself in his chambers and refused to speak with anyone, not even his own team, for days. When he did finally come out there was a foreign sort of rage in his eyes. A strong and uncharacteristically brutal desire to kill; to slowly murder the man who had done this. He started spending more time in the archery range, honing his skill for when he would have his chance.

The rest of The Hunters had been just as devastated, though they moved past emotions and into planning faster than Gavin had. The act had been a direct threat, against The Hunters but more importantly against the kingdom. The Hunters had all realized that as had their King. They needed to act, and quickly, or things could grow out of hand.

"B Team," King Hullum said, his back turned towards the assembled Hunters. The B Team stepped forward, leaving The A Team standing behind them. A week after the deaths of The C Team he had ordered every Hunter to gather in his throne room. "King Brine has made a direct threat against The Kingdom of Roosterteeth. Do you think you would be able to kill him?" The room was silent for a moment, a mute horror passing through The Hunters. The B Team looked at one another before Lindsay stepped forward.

"Yes, My Kin..." she began, but her sentence was cut short by Michael leaving his ranks, standing between Lindsay and King Hullum.

"No!" He snapped, sword drawn in an instant. The guards, Sir Burns and Sir Sorola, drew their own weapons, but both looked hesitant to attack the hide covered Hunter. "Is that your plan!? To send every warrior you have at him until there's no one left!?" King Hullum turned, lifting up his hand to signal to the guards to lower their weapons.

"What else would you suggest, Michael?" He asked. "If you have another plan I would love to hear it." Michael glared at the king before Geoff walked forward, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder and moving the younger hunter back.

"We have spoken about it, My King," Geoff said. "And the only solution we can think of is war. King Brine will not stop, and that right hand of his, that bastard, won't let any assassin near the king. War is the only option we have left if we are going to survive." King Hullum regarded him in silence for a moment, looking the old Hunter up and down. Geoff stood firm, though he could almost feel Michael shaking with rage behind him. Geoff knew it wasn't his place to go against the king but he had to. He couldn't let another team of Hunters fall in a hopeless mission.

"War is dangerous Geoff," King Hullum said finally. "Our kingdom has been weakened because of the attacks, and the territory between the kingdoms is treacherous. We are larger, this is true, but our military is more compact, and King Brine uses underhanded tactics. We have no allies to help us, and there is no guarantee of victory. If we go to war, then the battle could favor either side." The mention of allies started a buzz of conversation between The Hunters, and Geoff knew why. They had discussed that when they came up with their plans of war, and they had a solution. However, it was a troublesome solution and one which The Hunters dreaded. Geoff sucked in a breath and steadied his nerves.

"Actually, My King, we could have an ally," he said. "It is risky, but it could be our only solution. We need to go to The Mad King." A collective gasp echoed through the guards and Geoff couldn't blame them. The Mad King Ryan had once been a member of The Hunters, a member of Geoff's own team, before breaking his oath to protect Roosterteeth and fleeing into the wilderness. News of him had gone silent for a year or so before he resurfaced, now King of his own realm. And judging by the rumors he was a cruel and merciless king at that. When conquering neighboring villages he enslaved those who did not resist and put to the sword any who did, slaughtering entire households, man, woman, and child, if but one person within it fought him. Asking Ryan for help was almost as mad as the tyrant himself.

But Geoff had known Ryan. They all had. He had been brutal and merciless when they had known him, but he had still been one of them. His betrayal was sudden and had left The Hunters shaken for weeks. It was a long shot that Ryan would help them, but he could be their only hope.

"Geoff..." King Hullum began, just as stunned as his guards were. "The Mad King is...he is no ally to anyone."

"He could be the only chance we have," Geoff said. "I know it is a risk, and a great one, but Ryan was once one of us. If anyone could get through to him, it would be myself and my team. Please, let us at least try. At this rate war is inevitable, and we need to exploit every potential friend we may have." The king was quiet, and for a moment Geoff thought he would refuse. Finally, however, the man nodded.

"You and your team are to leave tomorrow at dawn," he said. "Spend the rest of the day preparing and then head to bed early. The faster you reach The Mad One, the faster we will know what to do." Geoff and the rest of his team bowed, a mixture of relief and dread filling them.

"Thank you, My King," they said before taking their leave to prepare for their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	3. Journey and Memories

The Hunters were on their horses before the sun had even begun to peak over the horizon. A heavy tension filled the air, and none of the men could look at one another as they mounted their horses and rode off the castle grounds and into the woods, galloping down the path that would lead them to The Mad King's realm. Once they could no longer see the castle behind them they slowed their horses to a walk and continued onward.

It was Gavin who broke the silence that had infected the group. Reaching into his saddlebag he pulled out a strip of dried meat and started to chew on it before speaking.

"Think the rumors are true?" He asked, chewing thoughtfully. "I heard Rye's gone absolutely mental. Kills anyone he can and hangs their bodies about all threatening like." No one answered for a moment, until finally Ray spoke.

"I heard if you resist his troops he kills everyone in your household, starting with the kids," he said. "And if you don't resist then he just enslaves you."

"Guess he learned his lesson after Kerry," Jack said, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Kill the kids first." The uncomfortable silence returned as everyone said a small prayer to The Gods of the Hunt, wishing their deceased companions peace on their journey to the next life, whatever that may be.

"Who should tell him about Kerry?" Michael asked. When no one responded he glared at his fellows. "Well I'm not telling Ryan his ward's dead. He'd just kill me for bringing bad news."

"We'll see when we get there," Geoff said. "Let the conversation lead to it naturally." There was another lapse in silence before Jack spoke again.

"I heard he eats his victims," he said, an odd bit of humor entering his voice that the others picked up on.

"That's a bit much even for Ryan, don't you think?" Michael said. "Don't get me wrong, the guy was absolutely insane even before he ran off and conquered every village he could find, but that's pushing it. Murder's one thing, eating people is another."

"I don't know," Geoff started. "He did claim that animals whispered to him, and he still loved meat." That had been one of Ryan's oddities from the moment they met him. He had become more vicious as time went on, but the animal thing had been constant from the moment he had joined The Hunters. And he had been so insistent about it that everyone had started to believe him. There had been concerns that hearing the words of prey would have made Ryan too gentle but he was anything but in a hunt. If anything it made him more ruthless.

"...how did this happen?" Gavin asked after a moment, his voice soft. "I...I still don't get why he ran off, let alone how he became a king." To be honest none of them knew. Oh they knew how he became a king, through conquest and bloodshed until he had united enough towns and villages under his banner to declare himself a monarch. But none of them knew why he wanted to be king and they still didn't understand what had caused him to up and vanish one night. To pack up enough food to last him about a week and run off with just a suit of leather armor and iron sword. Become The Vagabond, a savage leader of a band of marauders before finally earning the title of The Mad King.

"Clearly he wasn't happy as a Hunter," Jack said, some bitterness creeping into his voice. Of all of them Jack was the kindest, the most likely to show mercy. Him and Ryan had clashed many times, especially after Kerry had joined their ranks, but they had also been close companions and Jack had taken Ryan's betrayal hard. The fact that Jack held their oath in high regards didn't help either.

"It wasn't the right life for him, Jack," Geoff said. "I can't begrudge him for finding a better one." He saw Jack nod out of the corner of his eye, placated for the moment.

"This could be a mistake," Ray said. "We don't know how he'll react to seeing us. We are the warriors for a different kingdom he could see it as an attack and have us killed before we get to explain."

"It's a risk we need to take," Geoff told him.

"Hey!" Michael chimed in. "We're the best, remember? I'd like to see Ryan try and take us out. His guards will be dead before they can even blink."

"We aren't here to start another war," Jack said. "We need to take this as peacefully as possible." He fell silent for a moment before speaking again. "Besides...he's still Ryan."

The sentence permeated the group and they all fell silent, remembering old times. Ryan's betrayal had been sudden, but it had also been quiet and gentle. He hadn't killed them in their sleep and even after becoming king he had never turned his sights on his old Kingdom. For all of Ryan's wrath his old home and friends had been safe.

"Still Ryan..." Gavin whispered, staring at the ground at his horse's feet. "That still makes him pretty bloody mental." Everyone gave a short laugh in agreement.

"Let's just hope he doesn't go mental on us," Ray said. "He's a lot bigger than most of us."

"We'll just throw Jack at him we'll be fine," Geoff joked, earning a 'Hey!' from the bearded man.

"Yeah laugh it up asshole," Jack said. But now the atmosphere of the small group was lighter, less fearful than it had been when they had left.

"It's a shame Ryan had to quit," Michael said. "He was a hell of a Hunter."

"Managed to drive you off a few times, Rungar," Gavin teased, only to be dragged from his horse by Michael and thrown to the ground.

"Never had to worry about stragglers with Ryan around," Geoff said. "He could always tell if someone was still alive or not."

"Remember his murder breaks?" Jack asked. "I always hated those."

"I thought you liked it when he stopped killing everyone," Ray said.

"I did but the murder breaks were just inconvenient," Jack argued. "I just wanted him to stop killing random villagers I still wanted him to kill people we were in combat with."

"Think he still does those?" Geoff asked. "'No executions today. The Mad King Haywood is on a murder break.'"

"You think Ryan does all the executions himself?" Ray said. "Would he have the time for that?"

"Nah Ray he lets other people do his killing sometimes," Michael chimed in. "But only if they whisper his name as they do it." Everyone laughed and carried on, remembering the good times they had all had with The Mad King before his reign.


	4. The King's Men

As they approached The Mad King's castle the forest became an increasingly grisly sight. Corpses started to appear hanging from the trees. At first there were only a few, but soon the number increased. Bodies of all sorts, soldiers, farmers, women, and even children started to dot the landscape, some hanging from tree branches while others were impaled on large spikes. Some were cut in two while others had their throats cut so deep their heads were almost removed from their bodies. Carrion birds flitted from tree to tree picking at the soft parts of the fresher bodies while flies buzzed around the ones which had been there longer. Once more the tension hung heavy in the air as everyone watched the bodies go by, unwilling to take their eyes off the macabre decorations.

"...so," Michael started, breaking the silence which had overcome the group, "anyone surprised by this?" A cautious laugh spread through the group, betraying their nerves.

"Nah," Geoff said, looking up at the bodies. "Ryan always was a creepy mother fucker." He wet his lips as he passed the body of a young woman, killed only a few days before judging by the looks of her. "Though this is definitely a new level of creepy even for him." Gavin had fallen back a bit and now had dismounted his horse, gagging and leaning over into a nearby shrub to empty his stomach. The other stopped, with Michael pulling his horse back and going to his friend.

"You alright, Boi?" He asked, riding his horse up to him. Gavin shook his head before vomiting some more, only stopping once he was reduced to dry heaves. Michael hopped off his horse and placed a hand on Gavin's back. "Come on," he said. "Let's keep going, you're alright."

A branch snapped and everyone had their weapons drawn in an instant. Even Gavin had managed to pull himself together and draw his bow.

"What was that?" Geoff asked, looking around. "Animal?"

"Sounded human," Michael said, his eyes scanning the floor while Ray and Gavin searched the trees. The horses pawed at the ground, as anxious as their riders, and when an arrow let loose from the branches and hit Patches' flank the horse reared up, throwing Jack from the saddle, and took off running. Grisham and Hidalgo took off after her, leaving Ray and Geoff with the only, albeit spooked, horses. A second arrow came from the trees, from a different direction than the first, and embedded itself in Geoff's shoulder. The man bit back a cry, his grip on the reigns tightening to keep from being thrown from his own horse.

"Geoff!" Jack yelled, rushing to his leader and placing himself between Geoff and the direction of the arrow. Gavin turned and shot an arrow into the trees, and the screams of a man were followed shortly by his body hitting the ground with a thud. The small group moved closer together, positioning themselves to defend one another.

Five men came out of the forest, two armed with bows while three had swords. Each wore armor of varying strengths and all of them had a red bull skull on their left breast.

"Geoff," Gavin whispered, eyes focusing on on the mark.

"I see it, Buddy," Geoff whispered back, angling his sword in a defensive position. One of the men, a tall man with iron armor and a diamond sword, stepped forward.

"What business do you have in King Haywood's forest?" He asked. "And when answering remember that you have just killed one of his men."

"You attacked us first!" Michael spat, looking eager to tear them apart. "Let's just kill these assholes and keep going. The castle can't be that far if we're running into some of his cutthroats." The bowmen leveled their arrows at him.

"They're The Hunters, sir," one of them said, addressing the man with the diamond sword. "Warriors from The Kingdom of Roosterteeth. No doubt sent to assassinate our king." Geoff sheathed his sword and jumped off his horse, lifting his hands up over his head.

"We aren't assassins but we are here to see your king," he said. "We won't kill any more of you if you don't make us."

"Geoff what are you doing?" Michael asked. "We can take them."

"We don't have to," Geoff hissed back. "If they intend to bring us to Ryan then we'll have a direct path to him. It's easier than cutting our way through his guards." He approached the man. "We'll go with you without a fight. Just bring us to your king so we can attend to business." The man stroked his chin for a moment, looking the group over.

"Give us you're weapons," he said, sneering when Geoff and the others glared at him. "You didn't think I'd let you near our king armed, did you?" Geoff clenched his teeth before undoing his sheath and roughly handing it to the man.

"Here," he spat, and the others did the same, each one with as much venom in their gaze as their leader. "Now take us to King Haywood. We don't have time to dick around with you assholes." The man took the weapons and handed them to the man to his right before turning and heading down the path.

"This way," he said, motioning for them to follow. "And don't lag behind. If the crows reach him before we do he'll have all of our heads."

"Great," Ray mumbled quietly. "He's still a creep around animals." The comment would have earned a laugh from the group, had they not all been too busy glaring at the man before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like the story. I love hearing feedback on my work.
> 
> My tumblr blog is theload.tumblr.com if you want to stop by and ask about the story.


	5. The Mad King

King James Ryan Haywood, known commonly as either The Mad King or Mad One, sat upon his throne, lost in thought. A village located near the southern boarders of his kingdom had been growing unfortunately defiant, lying their way out of his taxes and even going so far as to killing one of his collectors. A smile pulled at his lips as he remembered the fear the news had put into the other collectors. That was, until he reminded them who it was they truly needed to fear in his kingdom. But as entertaining as a peasant uprising would be, it was not something he could tolerate. Leaning back in his throne, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, running through what he could do to punish them. He was tempted to just have his men burn the village to the ground, to seal off any avenues of escape and leave the charred remains of its inhabitants as a warning. He hadn't used fire in a while and it had its benefits as a punishment.

But at the same time he toyed with the idea of going to the village himself, with some guards of course, and cut down any who dared oppose him. Start with the children to show their parents just what happened to those who incited the king's ire, and because he had learned long ago that orphans could be nuisances at times, then work his way up, sparing only those who he felt could do well as slaves. The bodies of those he butchered could be left to rot in the sun, to show the village's new inhabitants what sort of king they lived under.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the door to his throne room being opened and a man, some former mercenary whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember, entering the room. He sat up straighter, setting his shoulders into an aggressive square and clenching his jaw.

"This had better be important," he said, his fingers dancing over the sword at his hip. "I'm far too busy to be disturbed." The man bowed low, exposing the back of his neck to the infamously violent king before straightening up.

"My apologies, My Liege," he said. "I did not mean to disturb you. But my men and I found some trespassers in the woods to the east of here. Five warriors from another kingdom, and one of them managed to kill one of our bowman. We feared they may be spies or assassins and I thought you would want to deal with them personally." Ryan lifted up a hand and waved it dismissively.

"Place them in The Hole," he said, moving the hand to rub his chin as tried to remember what kingdoms lay to the east and which of those would want him dead. Surely they all did, but which would be willing to risk a war on the success or failure of five assassins. "I'll deal with them when I have the time." The man bowed once more, not speaking until he had straightened up.

"Yes, King Ryan," he said, turning to leave. But before he could take a step a voice, no doubt belonging to one of the captured men, spoke up from outside of his throne room.

"Oh no you don't!" It snapped, and Ryan's blood went cold, his heart freezing in his chest for a fraction of a second. "We didn't march our way through his creepy ass forest just for him to cram us in the dungeon for when he's bored. We're seeing that fucker now." Geoff. Ryan hadn't heard that voice in years but it was one he would never have forgotten. The former mercenary had said five warriors, from a kingdom to the east. And if Geoff was one of them than that gave Ryan a decent idea as to who the other four were.

"Wait!" Ryan said suddenly. The man turned and looked at him, curious. "Second thought, send them in. I have some time to kill." The man bowed once more and went to the door, opening it and instructing his men to lead the prisoners inside. Sure enough now standing before his throne, disarmed, furious, and surrounded by four warriors of his own, was Ryan's old team. His eyes glanced at the arrow in Geoff's shoulder, noting the blood that still trickled from the wound, before turning to take in all of them.

Ryan would have been lying had he said he didn't think them assassins at all. He knew what The Hunters did, and being sent to murder a king was perfectly in line with their job. However, he doubted how successful assassins they would be if that were their job. His eyes wandered to Gavin, who had always been the weakest link in Ryan's mind. The Lad was positioned near the back of the group, standing closest to Jack, and looking down at the floor. He was pale, and Ryan smirked when he imagined how hard his warning must have been on the man. Gavin always did have a weak stomach for someone trained since childhood to kill. No, if it did come down to them being assassins, Gavin wouldn't have it in him to end Ryan's life.

Next Ryan's eyes wandered towards Jack. Jack, he believed, was the oddest choice for their group, and one Ryan was rather unsure of. Jack had no love of killing, perhaps even loathing it, but he was also the one who strayed the least from their instructions. If they were given a job to kill, no matter how unpleasant that job was, Jack would follow it through. He may be wracked with guilt afterwards, and there had been many a night when Ryan would awaken to Jack unable to sleep due to his own heavy conscience, but the job would be done. The only question was, could Jack follow through with this job. Perhaps to protect the others, he could.

The presence of Ray made Ryan uneasy. One of the best Hunters, if not the best, Ray was merciless in battle and felt little pity for the men he was sent to kill. Ray would approach slitting a man's throat the way most would approach having to fetch water from a well. It was a job that needed to be done, no matter how tedious it was. Ryan doubted Ray would think twice about killing an enemy king. After all, a king died like any other man.

But him and Ray had been close while Ryan was a Hunter, and he wondered how much of that bond still remained. Perhaps if there was enough of it Ray would hesitate long enough for Ryan to make the first move.

Standing to Geoff's side, and looking just as furious as ever, Michael glared up at Ryan, clearly not caring whether he angered the king or not. Ryan was sure that, if given a sword, Michael would attempt to run him through, whether that was truly their purpose in his kingdom or not. If Ryan was going to die by any of their hands, Michael was a likely candidate.

And then there was Geoff. Geoff, who could switch between a caring leader to a brutal killer in the flick of a switch. Geoff didn't follow the rules as well as Jack did, but he never strayed from a mission. And if for a second he thought his team, his small little family, was in danger, then he would give no quarter. Ryan knew that if he tried to harm any of The Hunters Geoff would kill him, and his old leader would make it slow.

Having assessed the potential threat Ryan leaned back in his throne, trying to appear more casually disinterested than too relaxed. If he appeared relaxed they may think him weak, but he couldn't let on how suddenly nervous he really was. A cold pool of nerves had formed in his belly and he had to fight himself to keep from shifting in his seat. "So," he began, keeping his voice low and level, not quite threatening but still controlled. "How are you? It's been a while." Before Geoff could speak, most likely to to curse Ryan out, one of the bowmen spoke up.

"You know them, Sire?" The man asked. Ryan gave an easy shrug, looking them over once more. His own men shifted under the gaze of their king, flinching back from his intimidating form, while The Hunters stood their ground, though Gavin gave a shiver and began whispering to himself, something Ryan couldn't make out but judging by the motion of his lips would have guessed it was about him.

"I'm familiar with The Hunters," he said. "I know their tricks and I know what they do." He glanced back at Gavin and realized that The Lad appeared to be quietly whispering 'it's still Ryan.' Odd. Perhaps there was more to their mission than met the eye.

"Then you know they're assassins!" The bowman continued, and Ryan could feel himself growing annoyed at the man's insolence. "Surely you know that's why they're here!" Ray scoffed, sharing a glance with his fellow Hunters before speaking.

"Yeah," he said. "And you just delivered your king to us." In an instant The Hunters moved, taking their weapons back from Ryan's men and getting into position to fight, all of them facing Ryan and even Gavin, despite his earlier nerves, had it in him to draw back on his bow and aim an arrow at The Mad King's heart, though Ryan could see a small tremor go through his body. Ryan's men drew their own weapons and readied themselves to fight, but stopped when Ryan raised his hand, giving them the order to stand down.

"Now listen up, Asshole," Geoff said, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "We came a long way to talk to your mutinous ass, so you're going to listen to what we have to say." Ryan lowered his hand and steepled his fingers, leaning forward.

"I'm listening," he said. Before Geoff could continue further, however, once more that irritating bowman spoke up.

"Just let us kill them," he said, raising his bow and aiming it at Geoff's chest. Ryan's eyes narrowed and he slammed a fist on the arm of his throne.

"Enough!" He snarled. "Men, leave while I speak to the prisoners. And take him," he fixed his gaze on the now cowering bowman, "to The Hole. I will teach him a lesson in respect once I am finished." The men mumbled amongst themselves, none of them eager to leave their king alone with five potential assassins. Ryan scowled and stood up, drawing his sword and pulling himself to his full height. His cape slipped off his shoulders a bit, fully exposing the diamond chest plate he was wearing. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked. The men shook their heads and one grabbed the terrified bowman, dragging him from the throne room as the man begged for mercy. Once the door had slammed shut Ryan dropped back into his throne, leaning off to one side as he looked over the group of Hunters. He sheathed his sword and sat up, spreading his arms wide.

"Come now," he said, for the first time in a while a genuinely happy smile crossed his lips without any hint of malice or a darker desire. "Is this any way to greet an old friend?" The tension that had fallen over the room melted away at once and Geoff and his men put their weapons away, more than a few of them sighing with relief.

"Ryan you crazy bastard," Geoff said, approaching the throne but being careful not to step up onto it. "You're just as twisted as ever." Ryan smiled, noticing no malice in the voice of his old leader.

"I try," he said. "I do have a reputation to keep up. It is good to see you all again." Ryan's expression turned suddenly grim, however, and he once more examined the room. "Though something tells me you aren't here to play catch up." Geoff nodded, his expression equally grim.

"We aren't," he said. "What do you know of King Brine of Eutub?" Ryan paused for a moment, thinking over the names of any nearby monarchs.

"This and that," he said finally. "A fairly new king, newer than even myself. Took over after his brother King Stephen met with an unfortunate accident." Ryan smiled knowingly to himself. Kings rarely met their end through any actual accident and he would have bet his life that Brine was behind his brother's untimely demise. "Rumors say he rules his kingdom with a rather ruthless efficiency. I would love to meet with him some time, compare notes and all that. Overall, I would say he's shaping up to be a fine king." Ryan had been expecting some level of distaste from his old team, but the looks of utter loathing they turned towards him was a shock. Michael's hand was once more on the handle of his sword and Jack of all people stepped forward, drawing his sword and taking two steps up onto the throne, placing himself at eye level with the sitting king.

"A fine king?" Jack parroted, his eyes hard and Ryan had to fight to keep from moving back. Jack looked ready to run The Mad King clean through the heart as he continued. "That _fine_ king, as you put it, killed one of our teams." A surge of panic shot through Ryan as he remembered the other Hunters and the first person his mind lept to was Lindsay. They had been close friends and the thought of her dead, dead for good, made him feel suddenly ill. But when his eyes darted past Jack and onto Michael for any form of clarification something seemed off. The hide clad warrior was furious for sure, but that was normal and he did not appear to be in mourning. Yet there was Gavin in the back, who was staring at the floor and trembling ever so slightly, with fury or with grief Ryan was not certain. Perhaps both. And if Gavin was the one that was distraught then...

"Kerry's team, then?" Ryan asked quietly, his eyes returning to Jack. "Kerry became a Hunter after all?" Under different circumstances Ryan would have been proud, so proud, in his former ward. But the news that he was dead, that him, Meg, and Caleb were dead, soured any joy he could have felt. But he couldn't let anything show. He did have a reputation to keep, and as much as he wanted to fall apart at the news he couldn't. So he kept his mouth a thin line and just looked at Jack questioningly, waiting for his answer.

"No thanks to you," Jack muttered, stepping down from the throne and giving Ryan space. "Geoff and I finished his training after you abandoned him."

"That's enough, Jack," Geoff said. "We aren't here to open old wounds." He stepped forward, taking a knee before the throne. "We're here to ask for assistance, King Haywood." A jolt went through Ryan's spine at the formality, and as everyone else kneeled as well he suddenly felt very alone in the room. "War is imminent. King Brine has been raiding villages on the outer limits of our kingdom and negotiations have not yielded any results. Our messengers have been slaughtered like animals and we were forced into aggression. Kerry and his team were sent to assassinate Brine but failed. War is our only option now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryan asked, motioning for them to rise but no one saw. Or they didn't care to listen if they did. He had an idea of where it was going and he didn't like it.

"Victory is not guaranteed, King Haywood." Ryan wanted to snap at that, to beg Geoff to use his name and not treat him like a stranger. But he held his tongue and let the older man continue. "Not if we fight Brine alone. But with you and your army as an ally, then we could succeed." There it was. Ryan knew it had been coming the moment Geoff mentioned war. He rubbed at his short beard and looked off to the side, eyes scanning the walls of his throne room with sudden interest.

"Rise," he said finally, and thankfully they listened. "I understand your plight, and I wish that I could help. But..."

"But what?" Michael cut him off. "Don't want to upset your pal Brine?"

"But my kingdom is small," Ryan finished, clenching his teeth. "And I am recovering still from other conflicts, with rebellions and the tribes which inhabit my forests. A war against an established nation, albeit a modestly sized one, could mean the end of me. Of my kingdom. This fight is not mine and I should not be forced to risk everything on the war of another." He fought the lump that had formed in his throat and clenched his hands into tight fists. It wasn't fair of them to put this much pressure on him after years of ignoring his existence. If they had wanted an alliance they should have sought him out sooner. "I would help you if I could, I really would, but I don't have the resources. You understand, surely?"

"Oathbreaker," Gavin spat, glaring at Ryan. "You've bloody left us all die, you know that?" Ryan was on his feet in seconds, sword drawn and already taking a half step towards the archer. Gavin had an arrow pulled back and aimed at the king's heart just as quickly.

"Are you going to kill me, Gavin?" Ryan asked. "Do you think that will help you win your war?" His hand trembled, betraying his rapidly fraying nerves. Gavin was right and he knew it. He was leaving them to die at King Brine's hands. But it was better them than him, wasn't it? Geoff held up a hand then, signalling Gavin to lower his weapon. Out of instinct Ryan obeyed as well, a motion that was not lost on the group.

"It's alright, Gav," Geoff said, trying to calm the lad. "We don't need to start two wars. Let's just head back and tell King Hullum we won't have assistance." As they all turned to leave Ryan raised up a hand.

"Wait," he said. "Stay the night. The sun has set and my kingdom can be dangerous past sun down. You have traveled the whole day and could use some food and rest." They looked at him as though it was some form of trick, but he tried to keep his voice as sincere as he could. "You would all be welcome company at my table. I usually dine alone." The men looked to Geoff, who stared at the floor for a moment before finally nodding.

"We leave at sunrise," he said, sounding almost like an order as opposed to a request or statement. Ryan sat back down on his throne and nodded.

"That is fair," he said. "I will have my men feed your horses for the night, though if they are unsuited for travel in the morning you may borrow some of my own." He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Soon, though slower than Ryan would have liked, a servant girl appeared, keeping her head low and trembling in the presence of the king. "You. Maid." Ryan snapped at her. "Escort these five to the guest chambers. They are the esteemed warriors of a neighboring kingdom, so make sure their quarters suit their needs." The maiden bowed low, her hands twisting at the front of her dress.

"Yes, My Lord," she said before straightening up, though not too much, and motioning for The Hunters to follow her. "This way, please." They followed her out of the room, the door slamming heavily behind them. Once alone Ryan all but collapsed in his throne, letting out a quiet, broken sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like being King isn't all it's cracked up to be. So much reputation to keep up with you're not even allowed to enjoy being with your friends.
> 
> Ryan is very much The Mad King in this fic, those aren't rumors. But being a murderous monarch doesn't make you completely heartless.


	6. Dinner With The King

"Knew that bloody asshole wouldn't help us," Gavin said, scowling as he sat down on Geoff's bed. Each of The Hunters had been given their own room, but the second the servant had left them alone they had sought out their leader's room to congregate. "He turned his back on us years ago."

"Think he'll actually let us go?" Ray asked from his position in the doorway. "Or is dinner going to be poisoned?"

"I'd like to see him try," Michael said. "I'll gut that bastard like a fish if he tries anything funny." He drew his sword for emphasis, a dangerous spark coming to his eyes.

"That's enough," Jack said. "Just because Ryan isn't going to help us fight a war doesn't mean he's going to kill us for fun."

"You sure?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow and allowing a bit of humor to come into his voice. "That sounds exactly like something Ryan would do." He looked towards his leader, who was leaning in the window and gazing out over the castle. "What do you think Geoff?" Geoff was quiet for a moment, going over the day in his head. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that as their conversation went on Ryan had grown increasingly stressed. He tried to hide it, as a king should, but the cracks were there and Geoff had seen them.

"He wants to help us," he said finally, his voice quiet.

"What?" Gavin asked. "What do you mean?"

"If he wants to help then why isn't he?" Michael added. "He's the king he can-"

"But he can't," Geoff said, turning. "Being a leader doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Trust me I would love it if it did. But Ryan's right when he calls this war a risk. If he allies with us, and we lose, then Brine will have Ryan's head as well as ours. Even if we win this kingdom may not be large enough to soak up the damages that would result. We're the assholes marching to our deaths. You can't blame Ryan when he doesn't want to follow."

"That's fine for him, but we still need him if we're going to have a chance of winning this war," Jack said. "You know that."

"Of course I do," Geoff said. "Which is why I have a plan. He wants to help, so we'll just chip away at his shell until he does."

"Think that will work?" Ray asked. "We could just piss him off."

"I'm with Geoff," Jack said. "We have nothing to lose by trying. Either it works, it doesn't and Ryan kills us, or it doesn't and Brine kills us. Better odds than not trying at all."

"So what's the plan exactly?" Ray asked. "Just look sad until he helps us?"

"Try and steer conversation towards the kingdom," Geoff said. "He needs to come to the conclusion to help on his own. And if he doesn't then curse him out as much as you need to and we ride to our deaths tomorrow." Michael grinned, putting his sword away.

"Works for me," he said. "Especially the part where I curse him out for being an oath breaking bastard." Geoff smiled.

"I know it does buddy," he said. "Just do me a favor and try and be nice before then."

"I don't know..." Jack said. "If we're too nice to him he'll probably think something is up. Michael should curse at least once a sentence." Everyone in the room started to laugh, even Geoff.

"Alright settle down, assholes," Geoff said, getting a hold of himself. "This is important."

"Yes Geoff," they all said. Geoff sighed and turned back towards the window, watching the sun set as he thought over the plan, praying to The Gods of the Hunt that it would work.

\------

Ryan paced in front of the set table, his unease becoming more apparent by the passing second. He stopped pacing and turned towards one of the servants, an older man who cowered away from his king's gaze.

"sSomething you want, Sire?" The man asked, shaking.

"When is dinner to start?" Ryan asked, turning away from the man to look up at one of his tapestries, a depiction of him killing the previous king. "I am having guests this evening and I want to ensure that they are not late."

"Ten minutes, My King," the servant said. "But if you wish to eat now, we can fetch them for you." The thought of waiting ten minutes seemed an eternity to Ryan. He had barely managed the time he had already given them. After dismissing them he had forced himself to remain in his throne room until an hour before dinner, when he went straight to the dining hall. Normally he would have bathed and changed, but he hadn't trusted himself not to spy on his old comrades.

"Do that, then," he said. "Tell them that the king is patiently awaiting their arrival, and that it would be rude to keep me waiting." The flinch his words drew from the servants told Ryan his words came out more threatening than he had intended. He didn't correct his tone, however, instead choosing to let the servants interpret it as they wished as the old man left the room. Ryan knew he had no ill intent for the evening, so if the servants spent the night expecting a bloodbath that was their own concern, not his. Once the man had left he turned to the remaining servants and dismissed them, telling them to prepare the drink for the evening. They bowed and left, leaving Ryan alone in the dimly lit room.

Once he was alone Ryan took his hands from the hilt of his sword and now, with nothing to keep them stable, the extent to which they were shaking became apparent. From the second The Hunters had left his throne room their request had plagued his thoughts, leaving him unable to focus on anything else. He had debated the pros and cons of both side and was still at a loss. If he refused to help them than he would be spared whatever fate would be in store for them when they lost. King Brine would not care if his involvement was only to help old friends, losers rarely fared well in war.

He would suffer if they lost. He had little doubt that Brine would have both himself and King Hullum killed for opposing him, and from what rumors there were about Brine he seemed cruel enough in Ryan's mind to hand The Mad King over to his own people to deal with. And that was something Ryan did not look forward to in the least. His people would torture and break him before finally ending his life, probably drawing out even that. He resumed his pacing, trying to shake the image from his head; refusing to let his imagination go any further.

But if he didn't fight, then there would be no chance of victory. His old home would be conquered and his friends enslaved or slaughtered. He shook his head, trying to stop the images that came anyway. Of Gavin and Ray bleeding out on a battlefield, shot down by an enemy archer. Of Michael fighting until his last breath. Geoff he doubted would die in battle, but the man would not break either. They would try to break his spirit but his body would fail first. Jack...he wondered if they could break Jack. If the others were dead than what would the man have to live for. But at the same time Jack could just as easily fall in battle, a sword slicing open his gut to spill is innards onto the bloodstained terrain.

Ryan crouched down and brought his trembling hands to his face, closing his eyes and cursing his own cowardice. He had been willing to die for them once, years ago. What about this time was so different? Why all of a sudden did he care more about his own life than theirs. He had taken an arrow for them before, numerous times. He sighed, grinding his teeth. He had been a braver man in the past, before the paranoia had infected his mind. But he didn't have a kingdom back then, a crown. He had never before had so much to lose. All for the sake of those who didn't even consider him a friend anymore.

He stood up rather suddenly, a new fire lit in his belly. Five years since he had left and not a word from them until today. Five years since he had left The Hunters and a more than two since he had taken the throne. And not once did they try to reach out to him until they needed him, until his life could be sacrificed for their cause. He had spent years dreading and wishing for this day, hoping that they had missed him at least a little. But they hadn't. Ryan fought the bitter tears that had come to his eyes as he sat down, his shoulders slumped with defeat. The hadn't missed him and who could really blame them. He's the one who left without a word or a note. They didn't know how hard that decision had been for him. How many times in the first few months he would have gone back had he thought for a moment they would have taken him back instead of just putting an arrow into his heart as punishment for treason.

Ryan heard a noise at the door and he sat up, forcing the thoughts from his mind and forcing his mouth into a pleasant though mostly neutral smile. He couldn't appear too pleased to see them, when really he was delighted, and he couldn't let anyone know how vulnerable he was feeling, lest someone think to take advantage of the potential weakness. Once he felt that he had composed himself he spoke.

"Enter."

The door opened and the servant brought in the five Hunters, each one cleaned and in the fresh change of clothes Ryan had left for them. A bit surprisingly none of them were armed, and Ryan suddenly felt guilty for his own clothing, something that the hunters noticed instantly.

"Told you it was a trap," Ray muttered to Michael and Gavin, and the warrior's eyes turned murderous as the archer shivered.

"I apologize for my dress," Ryan said. "I came straight from my throne room, and did not have the chance to change. I assure you I mean no ill will."

"Ryan if you wanted to kill us I doubt you'd be this subtle about it," Jack said. "You'd probably already have us in one of your creepy little torture boxes." The words stung for a second before Ryan noticed Jack's smile as the man took his seat to the King's right. The others took the clue and sat down as well, Geoff positioning himself opposite Ryan while Michael sat next to Jack and Gavin sat across from him. Ray was the last to sit, taking his place to Ryan's right.

"So..." Ryan started, his tongue feeling suddenly heavy in his mouth. He hadn't seen these men in years and he had no idea what to talk about anymore. "How are you? Do you like my kingdom?"

"Could use less corpses," Michael said, shrugging. Ryan let out an uneasy chuckle, hiding his shaking hands beneath the table.

"Oh those?" He asked, feigning innocence. "Would you believe me if I said the old king left them there?" They didn't respond and Ryan fought the urge to sink down into his chair. It was meant to be a joke, and in another time they would have laughed. But that was back when Ryan was one of them and his violent acts were a quirk and not a potential threat.

"Speaking of the previous king," Ray said. "Why did you decide to overthrow him?" Ryan swallowed, glancing towards the kitchen and hoping the servants wouldn't notice how stressed he was when they returned.

"I started out small," Ryan explained, trying to remember the path that had set him towards the crown. He shifted through a few memories before speaking again, calming down slowly as he recalled his triumphs. "Surviving alone is difficult, so I took over a band of cutthroats. It's easier to survive in a group, after all. After that my forces grew little by little. The more men I controlled the more we could rob, and the more we could take over other groups. Eventually, I decided I wanted the crown." An odd laugh escaped Ray as the younger man shrugged, looking around the table.

"Hey guys," he said, deepening his voice. "Fuck it I'm gonna be king." He turned back to Ryan. "Like that?"

"A bit less drastic than that," Ryan said. "But that is essentially it. I had a taste for power and liked it. When the old king realized my men were becoming a danger in his kingdom he turned his forces on us. He forced my hand, really." The servants appeared then, carrying containers of drink, which they offered first to their king, then to Geoff and his men. Ryan leaned back in his chair and watched as The Hunters thanked the uneasy servants, allowing a small smile to come to his lips.

"Eat," he said, motioning to the food. "I didn't invite you to dinner so we could sit and talk while the food grew cold. Have whatever you want, there's plenty more." They eyed the table hungrily, though no one made a move. Finally, instead of reaching for anything, Geoff spoke.

"You first," he said, looking at Ryan. The smile fell from Ryan's face as the words cut into him. He knew they had no reason to trust him, not between his betrayal and his reputation, but he was trying so hard to make the evening pleasant and now he just wanted to excuse himself to his quarters and hide from them. Ryan went to move for the closest thing, a bowl of rolls, but Jack moved first, pulling a leg from the pheasant placed between him and Ray and taking a large bite from it. Ryan blinked, stunned for a moment at the act, which though small was probably the kindest thing anyone had done for him in a while.

"Eat, assholes," Jack said before swallowing and taking another bite. "It's pretty damn good." The fact that Jack hadn't died the second he took a bite seemed to please the others, for they all started to eat.

"Of course it's good," Ryan said, feigning insult. "I'm the king! Did you think I was eating crap?" He took some pheasant onto his own plate and began to eat, happier than he had been in years. "You never told me how you were," he said after a bit, raising an eyebrow. "That's rather rude." The servants tensed at his words but continued to serve. Ryan frowned in annoyance and shot them a warning glance, tempted to just send them away for the evening. If they were going to kill the mood every time he spoke they were of little use to him.

"Michael finally asked Lindsay to marry him," Gavin said, catching Ryan's attention. The king smiled, looking over to Michael.

"About time," he said. "I tried to get you to propose to her for years. Has the wedding happened yet?" Michael shook his head.

"We're waiting for a more peaceful time," he said. "If that ever happens." Ryan forced down the twinge of guilt, reminding himself that this was not his war.

"You could have been married years ago if you just listened to me," Ryan sing-songed. "I knew she had eyes for you."

"Apparently we also could have been married years ago if she hadn't listened to you," Michael accused. Ryan shifted a bit, looking back down at his plate.

"She told you then," he said. Ryan smiled for a moment, remembering years ago when he not only revealed to Lindsay Michael's desires but also made her promise not to make the first move. "And even after I left she still listened to me, huh?"

"Of course she did because you're both fucking assholes!" Michael shouted, standing up. It earned a laugh from everyone at the table but startled one of the servants, who had never known anyone to speak in such a way to her king and live. The young maid dropped the pitcher she was holding, which shattered as it fell onto the table and covered Ryan and Jack with wine. Ryan was on his feet in an instant, sword half drawn as he towered over the now cowering maid, the mixture of unease, anger, and guilt he had been feeling since his old team's arrival condensing into the sudden desire to see her head removed from her body. Before he could strike, however, Jack was on his feet as well, the other man positioning himself partway between Ryan and the maid.

"Put your sword away," he said calmly, careful to make sure it came across as a request instead of an order. "It was an accident." Ryan's eyes darted from the maid to Jack, his grip on his sword loosening at the other man's words as he wondered just how many times Jack had been the one to find him after his rage had caused him to cut down someone who hadn't deserved it. Ryan finally released his sword and turned towards the other servants, eyes hard.

"Leave," he said. "You're no longer required for the evening." He grabbed the wrist of the maid before she could move away, his grip tightening as he felt her tremble in his grasp. "Fetch my friend and I something to dry ourselves with then head directly to your quarters." He looked at her, and she shivered, tears coming to her eyes. "You are not to eat tonight, and if I find out you have I will punish you personally. Is that understood?" She nodded, a frightened sound escaping her throat. Ryan released her wrist just as suddenly as he had grabbed it and she scrambled away from him and into the kitchen.

"That was cruel," Jack said, watching her go.

"That was mercy," Ryan retorted, watching the door as well. "You haven't yet seen me when I am being cruel." He counted the seconds in his head from the time it took her to leave to when she returned, deciding ultimately that he was satisfied with her speed and if he remembered he would permit her a small meal later. Despite the rumors he was not completely heartless, and so long as his rage was not incited he could be almost kind. Almost. He still had a reputation to keep up.

She handed him and Jack each a clothe before bowing low and leaving in a hurry. Ryan began to dry himself off as an awkward silence fell over the table, everyone suddenly uneasy by the king's outburst. He finished and placed the clothe down with a sigh, looking at his plate for a moment.

"How's Edgar?" He asked on a whim, curious as to the fate of his auroch. Everyone at the table shared a look before Geoff spoke up.

"Dead," he said. "Kerry killed him during his Hunt." Ryan frowned, a dull sense of loss settling in his stomach. Honestly he hadn't thought about Edgar in at least a year, probably even longer. But the news that he was dead, and another reminder of how he failed Kerry, made Ryan ache for the times when he had been a Hunter.

"That hardly seems like a fair Hunt," Ryan said, smiling despite himself, trying to find some humor in it. "It's not that difficult to kill something trapped in a hole."

"You did," Gavin reminded him. "And then you came back to camp wearing the bloody thing's skull." Ryan raised up a finger, shaking his head.

"But I'm the one who trapped my Auroch in the hole," he said. "That's different. It's one thing to trap it yourself then kill it it's another thing to hunt something pre-trapped."

"Edgar wasn't in the hole when Kerry killed him," Geoff said. "We let him out into the woods the week before The Hunt started." A smile came to Geoff's face, and Ryan was sure that he was remembering The Hunt. "You would have been proud of Kerry. He took a sword as his weapon and hid in a hole, waiting for Edgar to pass over him." Ryan smiled at the thought, pleased that his ward had opted for cunning rather than sheer force.

"We figured you would have been more upset about it," Jack said. "Edgar was yours, after all."

"It seems fair," Ryan said. "I did kill his parents, after all. It figures that The Tower would let him get some revenge." Kerry's addition to The Hunters had been a brutal one and entirely Ryan's fault, though personally he always placed some blame in Kerry's parents for getting in his way, as well as some blame in Jack for not letting Ryan finish the job. But ultimately Kerry became Ryan's ward and despite some issues in the beginning Ryan had enjoyed training him.

And now Kerry was dead. Ryan would never get the chance to see him again, to see him as a full grown warrior. His eyes danced onto Gavin, who would never get the chance to follow Michael's lead and marry Meg. Caleb, irritating little Caleb, wouldn't be able to trick his way around both his enemies and his allies alike. They were gone, and the last they had known of Ryan was that he was a traitor. An Oathbreaker.

"How did they die?" Ryan asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the table in front of him, staring at nothing in particular. "Kerry's team?" For a long while no one answered him, an uncomfortable silence falling over the table. When Ryan looked up none of them would meet his gaze, trying to look everywhere except for at the king. "Please," Ryan said, some urgency slipping into his otherwise muted voice. "I want to know."

"We don't..." Geoff started before pausing, licking his lips as he struggled to find the words. "We don't know. They were sent to kill Brine...just get in, kill him, then get out...and a week after they were sent on their mission Brine their heads were sent back to us. But we don't know how they died." Ryan could hear his own heartbeat in his ear, his mind going blank at the news. They were dead, truly dead, and no one even knew what sort of death it had been. Ryan closed his eyes, trying to latch onto a thought, any thought, something to stop himself from feeling so frighteningly numb.

"The Tower?" He asked finally, focusing on the first thing that had come to his mind. "It..." Geoff shook his head, silencing the words before they could leave Ryan's mouth.

"It can only heal so much," he said. "And it especially can't heal you if your head is in one kingdom and your body in another."

"Did you burn them?" Ryan asked. "The heads?" Hunters were burned after they died, Ryan new that despite never seeing a funeral himself. Geoff had tried to explain it to him once, something about how Fire had first made men into Hunters so it was only fair to pay it back in death. Ryan hadn't put much thought into the words at the time, personally he had seen burning the bodies as more a pragmatic way of disposing of human remains than anything necessary, but the idea of their bodies being left to rot in the hands of a king made Ryan suddenly anxious once more.

"We were waiting until we had the rest of their bodies," Ray cut in. "Seems wrong otherwise."

"You should burn them," Ryan said. "Their bodies could be gone and there may not be anyone left after the battle to burn them." Because Ryan was a coward. There wasn't going to be anyone left because he would be hiding in his castle waiting to hear what had happened instead of fighting by their side when they needed him most.

"Maybe," Ray said, looking down at his own plate. Michael had shot Ryan a murderous look, a betrayed look, while Gavin had turned white as a sheet, quietly muttering a small prayer to himself.

"We know who killed them," Jack said, speaking up to drive away the silence. "There is that. And I know Gavin at least has an arrow just for him."

"Black arrow," Gavin said, the Lad's features turning vicious. "Obsidian and diamond. Can pierce through bloody well anything. Saving it just for that bastard's heart."

"Who?" Ryan asked, sitting up a bit straighter and setting his shoulders. Murder and revenge he could handle, and the idea that at least their friends' murderer would suffer set him a bit at ease.

"Brine's Hand," Michael said. "Don't know his name, though. Just know everyone calls him The Butcher."

"I've heard of him," he said. The rumors going around about him claimed he was worse than even Ryan. Someone who would kill anyone set before him the way a farmer would kill a hen for his dinner. Ryan had wanted to meet him before, see if the man was really as bad as everyone claimed or if he was just a loyal dog to King Brine. But if he was the one who had killed the others, then Ryan just wanted to see him dead. "Never liked the title though. Seems a bit excessive, doesn't it?" Gavin scoffed.

"This coming from the man called The Mad King," he said.

"Yeah but I don't call myself that," Ryan said. "...usually." This earned him a small laugh from his guests. Ryan allowed himself a small moment of happiness before returning to the issue at hand.

"Make it as slow as you can," he told Gavin, looking directly at the younger man. Gavin nodded, solemn. With that Geoff stood up, pushing away from his chair and giving Ryan a small bow.

"Thank you for the meal, King Ryan," he said as the others stood and followed their leader's lead. "But it's late, and we need to ride in the morning. We should return to our quarters and sleep." Ryan stood as well, approaching Geoff.

"I wish you a good night's rest," he said. "Do you need me to call a servant to escort you to your rooms?"

"We know where they are," Michael said.

"Thanks for the offer, though," Ray added. They all bowed again, something Ryan was growing to hate because he knew them and they knew him, and left the room. Now alone Ryan sat back down in his chair and removed his crown, taking the ring of metal off his head to examine. The gold was faded in spots where blood had sat on it, and his thumb danced over the crack from where its previous wearer had died. The thing didn't fit him right, the crack and the shape causing it to rest crooked upon his brow, but he dared not replace it. It was a symbol of all he had gained since he had left his old life. He glanced at the door longingly before placing the crown back on his head. An old life that would soon be little more than a memory and a pile of rubble thanks to him.

But he couldn't fight. This war was theirs, not his, and he had too much to lose now. His crown, his kingdom, his head. He rather liked all those things where they were. With a sigh Ryan stood up, the scrape of his chair against the floor calling the servants in to clean while their king left for his own bedchambers.


	7. Night Talks and Terrors

That night Geoff couldn't sleep. The castle is unfamiliar and his bed felt strange. Worst of all his boys weren't in the room with him, and that just left him feeling alone and vulnerable. After he had laid there for nearly an hour, wide awake and staring at the ceiling, counting the cracks, Geoff stood up, deciding to explore the castle instead. He doubted Ryan would mind, since Ryan seemed to be trying his hardest at being a good host despite leaving them alone to fight and die. But Geoff couldn't honestly fault Ryan for that. It wasn't his fight anymore.

Opening the door to his room as quietly as he could manage Geoff crept out, looking around for any guards before relaxing and continuing on his way. He heard Jack snoring from one of the rooms and silence from the rooms of The Lads. He wondered for a moment if he would be able to find where Ryan was sleeping, and, taking a torch from off the wall, set about on his new quest. He didn't care too much, Ryan was probably asleep like all the others, but it would give Geoff something to focus on, and maybe help ready him for sleep.

\---------

Ryan was asleep, but it was far from peaceful. The Hunters had long plagued Ryan's dreams, and tonight was no different. It was, however, far worse than before.

Roosterteeth, Ryan's old home, was consumed by flames. The stench of burning flesh burned his nostrils and try as he might he couldn't move, rooted to the spot and forced to watch. Forced to watch people he barely remembered, mere phantoms in his mind, burn and choke on smoke and ash. He felt as though he was choking as well, suffocating on the too hot air but not dying despite his pain. He couldn't breathe no matter how his chest heaved, and when he was sure that it would be the end of him he found himself suddenly able to move once more, to escape the smoke and the haze and seek out fresher air.

It didn't work. The second he wrenched he feet free he found himself knee deep in gore, warm blood sloshing against his bare legs. Ryan never was one with a weak stomach, the the sight and the stench of so much blood, more blood than seemed physically possible, made him suddenly ill. He could still hear the fire in the distance and the blood seemed to boil around him, bodies of soldiers floating by, all showing the mark of Roosterteeth.

He saw Geoff standing a ways away, lost, looking for the others. Something told Ryan that they were already dead and he wanted to tell Geoff that, to scream at him to just escape while he still could. But some ghostly presence seemed to have wrapped itself around Ryan's throats and choke the words out of him. His heart pounded in his ear and he wondered if he was going to die like this, trapped in a lake of blood with his old leader so close but impossible to reach.

There was someone else there, in the distance, too far for Ryan to see clearly yet somehow he knew what the man looked like. It was a massive man atop an equally massive horse, matching Brine's description but not his build, and wearing Ryan's mark as well. A twisted amalgamation of Ryan's dread that aimed a bow at Geoff and pulled back, firing an arrow into Geoff's heart. Ryan did scream then, a sound of pure anguish tearing itself from his throat as he watched Geoff fall face down in the blood. Ryan sank to his knees, hot tears making their way down his face. The blood pooled and coiled around him, solidifying around his wrists and ankles and chaining him in place. He pulled at his bindings before looking at them, and his heart froze in his chest when he saw The Hunters, all but Geoff, Meg, Caleb, and Kerry, holding him in place with their own bodies. A bony hand here, a string of intestine there. He felt sick and tried to pull free, but that only made them tighten their hold, the dead eyes of the warriors growing cold towards him. He heard someone approach him and he looked up to find Geoff standing over him, looking like a proud leader despite his decaying appearance. Upon his belt was a gold sword with an obsidian hilt, and the three heads of Kerry's team.

"You killed us," Geoff accused, looking down on Ryan. Ryan shook his head, swallowing thickly and trying to speak, only to choke on the words. He hadn't killed them, he wanted to plead, Brine had done this. Ryan couldn't have helped without facing a similar fate, and this wasn't his war to die for. But the light catching off Geoff's sword told Ryan he was going to die for this, for every treasonous act he had committed against The Hunters and every cruelty he had ever wrought upon the world. He pulled against the dead holding him in place, their cold flesh burning into his, and let out a small, desperate sob, the last sound he would ever make and one not befitting a king at all. But then again he never had been much of a king, had he. A tyrant yes, a usurper for sure. A traitor and a vagabond but he had never deserved to wear the crown. And if he hadn't deserved to live like a king he didn't deserve to die like one either. Geoff drew his sword from its sheath and lifted it high over his head with an expert's grace. Ryan followed the arc of the blade, as Geoff brought it down upon Ryan's skull, splitting flesh and bone with ease. The last thing Ryan saw were his own eyes reflected in the metal, wide and afraid, as his life ended.

Ryan jolted awake suddenly and rolled over, barely managing to face the floor before wrenching, emptying his stomach onto the cold stone. He choked, struggling to breathe as he wrenched again, only stopping after he had been reduced to dry heaves and weak sobs. The images still danced in his mind, memories of corpses and the phantom pain of a sword in his skull. He wrenched again, staring down at nothing, as he heaved, body desperate for air. It was only a nightmare, not the first he had had but the first in a long while, and it shook him to his core. He knew the images were impossible, that much blood could never be spilled and dead men did not walk about, not like that, but the fear it was based on was very real and nearing ever closer. His friends were going to their deaths, and Ryan was too much of a coward to try and stop it.

Struggling to his feet, Ryan walked over to the window and flung it open, reveling in the feel of the cold night air on his sweat soaked chest. He rested his head against the stone, finding a small bit of comfort there, and simply breathed for a moment, his body trembling weakly. He felt like a newborn calf, weak and helpless in a harsh world, and it sickened him. He was a king, by right if not by blood, and he was better than this. He had slain an aurochs with but a shovel and faced the horrors that lived within The Nether just to complete the simplest part of his initiation into The Hunters. He united cutthroats and overthrew a monarchy. So why now did his legs feel too weak to support his own weight and his heart race in his chest as though it was trying to get every beat it had in it over with before morning. He was afraid, so afraid, and he hated himself for it.

Stepping away from the window, he went to his armoire and pulled out a loose fitting tunic, slipping it on before fastening one of his swords around his waist. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing back at his crown before opting to go with out it and slipping out of his room, hoping to find something to calm his nerves.

\------

Through his trek through the castle Geoff heard what sounded like someone, Ryan his mind told him at once, wrenching and sobbing. Following the sound he turned a corner and saw two large doors, doors that would only be suited for housing a king's bedchambers. He hesitated to approach it, unsure how Ryan would react to being bothered, and was thankful he did, because not long after he reached the doors did they open, revealing a rather plainly dressed, though still armed, Ryan. The king took a torch from off the wall and looked around, not noticing Geoff only because the warrior ducked behind a corner. Once satisfied that no one was about, Ryan turned and started down the hall, moving in the opposite direction from where Geoff was.

Geoff stayed put for a moment before turning to follow Ryan, curious as to where the man was going. Putting out his own torch Geoff stuck close to the shadows, not wanting to incite the king's rage by being discovered. He followed Ryan down the hall and down a flight of stairs, a long, coiling staircase that plunged into the bowels of the castle. Geoff remembered Ryan mentioning something about The Hole, no doubt what Ryan called his dungeon, and he wondered what reason Ryan would have for going to the dungeon this late and whether or not he wanted to follow him. But he had already gone this far, so there was no reason to stop now.

The dungeon was more empty than Geoff would have expected given Ryan's reputation. Though then again, when he thought back to the forest, Geoff figured Ryan probably didn't keep too many prisoners, at least not for long. What few prisoners there were recoiled when Ryan approached, shrinking further back in their cells at the presence of their king. Geoff gave them all a passing glance as he followed Ryan, hoping none of them would alert Ryan to his presence. Luckily, perhaps hoping that Geoff was an assassin, none of them did.

Geoff followed Ryan until the other man stopped in front of a cell, reaching into his trousers to pull out a ring of keys. Still trying to stay our of sight, Geoff looked in the cell and recognized its inhabitant as the archer from before. The man shrank back as Ryan swung open the cell door and stepped inside.

"mMy Lord," the man stuttered, lifting his hand in surrender. "I'm sorry I spoke out of turn. I promise I won't again." Looking utterly furious, though more of a cold fury than what he had demonstrated before, Ryan grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted him up, holding him off the ground.

"I don't give a shit about that," he growled, shaking the man. One hand dropped down to his sword and drew it from its sheath only to drive it upwards into the man's stomach. "You threatened Geoff..." He twisted the blade, slicing the man open and dropping the mortally wounded man to the ground before driving the blade into his throat. "You threatened my friend." The man died with a whine, his body tumbling to the ground as Ryan removed his sword from the corpse. He watched the blood pool out from the body and around his feet before lifting up the sword and with one hand lazily wiping the blood away before sheathing the weapon. "I know you're here, Geoff." Taking a deep breath Geoff stepped out of the shadows, approaching the king and glancing down at the corpse.

"You didn't have to do that," he said. Ryan shook his head, turning away and walking out of the cell.

"Yes I did," he said, motioning for Geoff to follow. "He crossed a line." Geoff followed, giving the body one final look.

"By threatening me," Geoff said. "You're _friend_." Ryan nodded, and Geoff felt a bit of rage boil up inside of him, anger that he had kept inside for years. "You know most friends don't leave their friends to die at war. Or run away without a word. Mind telling me what that was about?" Ryan's shoulders slumped in defeat and he shook his head. "Oh no don't shake your head at me. You left there must have been a reason. You don't just abandon your team for nothing." There had to be a reason. Something must have happened that made Ryan leave.

"I did," Ryan said quietly, turning around to face Geoff. "I wish I could tell you I had some sort of grand plan or knew what I was doing but I didn't. I don't know why I left. Just...something was missing." Geoff punched him. It was petty and impulsive but it made Geoff feel better about all of this. It had been years since Ryan had abandoned them, years of wondering what he had done wrong and it turned out that Ryan left because he just didn't feel right. Because of some vague desire. Ryan wiped at his mouth, wiping away some of the blood that had been drawn from the blow before looking back at Geoff. "I deserved that."

"You're damned right you did," Geoff said. "I spent years wondering what I did to force you away, and this whole time you left just because _something_ was missing." He sighed, his anger fading. "Did you at least find out what it was?"

"I think it was freedom," Ryan said, making his way up the stairs. "And...I don't know. I still feel trapped sometimes. A gilded cage of my own making." Geoff nodded.

"Harder being a leader than you thought, huh?" He asked.

"Not harder just...different," Ryan said. "Less free. Doesn't help that most people around here want to put a knife in my back." He sighed, watching the torch for a moment. "Are the others still asleep?" Geoff nodded.

"As far as I know they are," he said. "I was...I don't know this place has me on edge." Ryan hadn't asked why he was awake, but Geoff didn't think he had to. "I'm not used to sleeping in another castle and I'm not used to my team not sleeping in the same room as me." He sighed and looked Ryan over, noting a slight tremor going through the king's body. "Why are you up?"

"Eh y'know..." he said, shrugging noncommittally. When he looked back at Geoff, and saw that that answer would not be accepted he added, quietly, "Nightmare." Geoff laughed at that, earning a confused look from Ryan.

"The Mad King gets nightmares?" He asked, the concept striking him as absurd. "What's wrong, guilty conscience keeping you up?" Ryan looked away, continuing on his way up a second flight of stairs, one leading to the roof.

"Maybe..." he said.

"Bullshit," Geoff said. "You've never felt guilty about anything in your life." Ryan froze suddenly, one hand on the door leading out to the balcony.

"I felt guilty about leaving you," Ryan said quietly, opening the door and stepping outside. Geoff frowned, following him. Ryan leaned against the wall, looking out into the night sky. Geoff stood next to him, wondering if they were facing in the direction of home. "That wasn't the first nightmare I've had about you."

"Me?" Geoff asked. It had never occurred to him that leaving The Hunters could have been so hard for Ryan, hard enough to haunt him years after the fact. It had been so easy, safer really, to just assume that he had never belonged and that he had left them without a second thought.

"All of you," Ryan said. "I used to get them all the time, lately they've left me alone. Guess seeing all of you again brought them back."

"What happens in them?" Geoff asked. Ryan shook his head, looked like he wasn't going to answer for a moment. "You can tell me, Ryan."

"Sometimes I kill you," he said finally, pain apparent in his voice. "Either in battle or one of you is in my court and I just snap and..." he trailed off, closing his eyes as if to fight the images coming into his head. "I hate those. I prefer the ones where you kill me."

"Which one was tonight?" Geoff asked, but this time Ryan didn't answer. He just gripped the wall tight enough to turn his knuckles white and even still Geoff could see him trembling. He could have pushed, forced Ryan to cave in and tell him what dream was bad enough to force him to wander the castle, but he didn't. That just seemed cruel. Instead he just continued to look out at the stars. "Did you ever want to come back?"

"All the time," Ryan confessed. "I didn't think you would have taken me back." Geoff thought about it before shaking his head.

"We wouldn't have," he said. The Hunters required absolute trust, and if Ryan had deserted them once there would be no guarantee that he wouldn't again. "Still doesn't mean we didn't miss you. You left without a word."

"I wanted to leave a note but I wouldn't have been able to leave if I did," Ryan confessed. "It hurt less not to look back."

"That's fair," Geoff said, his mind drifting to the thought of Ryan struggling with himself before finally leaving their little group. Their little family.

"This isn't how I expected to see you again," Ryan said, looking over at Geoff. "I really did expect you to come kill me. Either because Matt sent you or to punish me for deserting."

"I almost did," Geoff said. Ryan turned away from the wall and looked at Geoff, confused.

"What?"

"I was still angry," Geoff said. "I was fucking pissed to be honest. I was on a mission alone and I heard rumors of a gang of cutthroats led by someone they called The Vagabond. Matched your description so after I was done doing what I had to do I...tracked you down. Hid in the trees, had my arrow ready. I wanted to put if through your fucking heart for leaving us."

"Why didn't you?" Ryan asked. "No one saw you or I would have known about it. You could have killed me."

"You..." Geoff thought back to that night, back to finding Ryan sitting among his men, watching them talk about their day's activities and sort through their pilfered goods. There had been something about him, not quite happiness but something else. "You looked content. It felt wrong to take that away from you." He glanced over at Ryan, who had turned back towards the night sky. "And now you're a king. Quite the promotion, huh?" Ryan laughed, his shoulders moving with the short sound. When it subsided it left a smile on his face, which turned to a frown unfortunately quickly.

"I want to help you, Geoff," Ryan said. "I really do."

"I know you do, Buddy," Geoff said, frowning as well. "Guess it's not really fair to tear into you for not being the idiot who's about to get himself killed." Geoff was angry about it for sure, angry that Ryan was willing to leave them to die, but he couldn't honestly blame the other man. It wasn't his fight anymore.

"It's too big a risk," Ryan said, shaking his head slightly. "Kings don't fair well then they lose wars. Especially not when they lose to tyrants. Brine would have me hanged, drawn, and quartered and my whole damned kingdom would show up to cheer. Probably place bets on how long I'd last. And even if we don't lose my kingdom isn't large enough to survive a war with Brine. The last winter was harsh and this growing season has been poor."

"If we win you could ask My King for a favor," Geoff offered. "Form an alliance." Ryan scoffed at that.

"If Matt wanted an alliance he should have sought me out the moment I took the throne," he said bitterly. "Not waited until I could die for his cause." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not his soldier anymore."

"Yeah well I still am," Geoff said. "I know my duty."

"I know you do," Ryan said, glancing at his arm. Geoff followed his gaze, catching sight of a golden tower tattooed on Ryan's left bicep.

"I don't know why but I thought you would have destroyed that," Geoff said. "Cut or burn it off."

"I considered it," Ryan confessed. "I had to hide what I once was. The Hunters have a lot of enemies and I couldn't risk anyone trying to take me out when I was relatively weak. But...I don't know it felt wrong to destroy it. It's been a part of me for so long. So instead I just made sure no one saw it. And killed anyone who did." There was a cold realism in his voice, something that Geoff had missed. Ryan always had been good at justifying his murders, no matter how needless they seemed to the others.

"If Brine executed you I'd come," Geoff said. "Bring my bow so I could put you down quickly before he got the chance. Probably spoil the fun for everyone else but I wouldn't let you suffer." Ryan smiled slightly, nodding.

"Thanks Geoff," he said. "Haven't changed my mind, though."

"I didn't think it would," Geoff confessed. He signed, looking out among the trees once more. In the distance a wolf could be heard howling, followed by the sound of two more. "What are they saying?" Geoff asked. Ryan gave a short laugh, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"I didn't think you believed I could understand to them," he said. Geoff shrugged, still listening to the wolves.

"I never did but there must have been some reason you said you could," he said. "And apparently still claim you can." Ryan nodded.

"They're calling to a lost member," he said. "One of their pups has wandered off. Well...not really a pup anymore. It's grown up."

"Think they'll find it?" Geoff asked, knowing the pain of losing a member of his pack. Ryan shook his head.

"It hasn't answered," he said. "Which means it's either dead or, more likely, it's left to start a pack of its own. It doesn't want to be found."

"Why leave the pack?" Geoff said as the howls picked up again. "Lone wolves don't do too good. The world if tough as dicks."

"Only the top pair get to breed," Ryan said, laughing at the look Geoff shot him. "I'm serious they can't have pups of their own if they stay with mom and dad. But maybe some just want freedom."

"Hmm...sounds like another pup I know." The three wolves called again, and this time a fourth answered, distant and almost sad. "Who's that?"

"The lost member," Ryan said. "She's saying goodbye." The three other wolves repeated the howl, and Geoff guessed they were saying goodbye as well. He glanced over at Ryan and just looked at his old friend for a moment, noticing he seemed older than he had when they had last seen each other, older than the years alone would have caused. More anxious, more worry. The sort of aging a leader would go through. He supposed it made sense. Ryan was still a king now, albeit an infamously ruthless one. He doubted that Ryan was the sort of monarch to sit back and let others rule in his stead.

"You should try to sleep," Ryan said. "You're riding back to your kingdom at dawn. It'd be a pity if you passed out and fell of your horse." Geoff laughed, a hearty laugh that caused him to double over for a moment. Once he had recovered he wiped at his eyes, still chuckling. When he looked at Ryan he saw that the king was smiling.

"I forgot how much you laughed," he said. "But you really should sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"You're probably right," Geoff said, straightening up and cracking his back. "You should sleep too. Have a lot of important king shit to do, I'm sure." Geoff saw Ryan frown, the muscles in his back tense, no doubt remembering whatever dream had driven him from his bed.

"Maybe," he said quietly. "Give me a moment. This is...relaxing." Geoff patted the king's arm before backing away.

"See you tomorrow, Ryan," he said. Ryan just nodded, looking out at the moon. Sighing Geoff went back inside and returned to his room, laying down to once more try and sleep.

\----

Ryan didn't end up sleeping that night, though he did return back to his room to pace about and think. The Hunters would be leaving at dawn, taking his own horses while theirs rested in his stables. If their riders lived he would send them back the first chance he had. If they didn't then he supposed he would keep them. That was the plan and there was no way to stray from it, but still he was anxious when he saw the first rays of the sun peak over the horizon. They were going to die, they were all going to die, and he wasn't able to stop them.

When he saw the first rays of light he started to dress himself, not wanting to miss his chance to see them off. As rude as his people would think it he knew they weren't going to wait to see him before leaving. His royal garb, something he would normally take comfort in, felt suddenly restrictive, and he desperately wanted to spend the day locked away in his room in only a loose tunic and trousers. Once he was dressed he stepped outside of his room, the sound of his boots against the floor alerting the entire castle that their king was up and about.

"My liege," one of his men said, cautiously approaching the king. "Your guests are already readying themselves to leave." Ryan gave a short nod, not looking at the man.

"I thought they might be," Ryan said. "Go down and tell them I am on my way to see them off, and that they are not to leave yet." The man bowed.

"Yes my liege," he said before rushing ahead. Ryan continued on at his usual pace, wanting to hurry up to meet them but unwilling to let his servants see their king looking anxious. When he finally did arrive to meet them, Geoff was atop a horse, arms crossed.

"About time, asshole," he said. "We need to go we can't wait for you all day."

"No one rushes a king," Ryan replied coolly, keeping his hands clamped behind his back. He looked them over and sighed. "Though you do have a long journey ahead of you, so I will not keep you for long. I wish you luck and I will return your horses to you when they are fit for travel."

"If we're still alive, you mean," Michael said, staring Ryan down. Ryan calmly met his gaze, not letting the warrior intimidate him.

"I'm sure you will be fine," he lied. He knew they wouldn't be, not without help. His help. Jack shook his head and rode his horse between the two men, breaking their line of sight.

"Just send Patches home as soon as you can," he said. "I'm trusting you with her, Ryan."

"She'll be well cared for in my stables," Ryan assured him. "They all will be." Jack nodded and turned his horse. Ray and Gavin followed his lead, each shooting back a final look towards Ryan. Geoff turned as well and Michael followed, all of them riding off on Geoff's command without a final goodbye. It stung, but Ryan supposed he deserved it. He hadn't said goodbye when he left them, so they didn't owe him one. Still, that didn't stop the sting.

"My Lord?" A guard asked, noticing the king's frown. "Are you alright?"

"Send word to every village, town, and city within the kingdom that every able bodied adult is to ready themselves for combat and come to the castle. If they refuse to fight, torture them until they submit. If they still refuse, kill them."

"My Lord?"

"Those are my orders and I expect to see them carried out," Ryan said, turning back towards the castle and heading in search of his generals. "We're going to war."


	8. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a long one. But I also incredibly proud of it, so I say it's worth the long read. It's also sort of violent, so there is that too.

Geoff paced back and forth in his tent, anxious. Two weeks had passed since they had visited The Mad King, and the day of battle was upon them. King Hullum had been hesitant about going to war, but with King Brine continuing to raid their villages and Geoff unwilling to send any more Hunters to their deaths, it was their only option. Help or no help, they would have to fight.

Geoff stopped pacing and stepped out of his tent, going in search of his team. He found them gathered around a map with King Hullum, plotting out the location and amount of troops.

"How does it look?" Geoff asked, looking at the map and answering his own question. It didn't look good. While the figures showed that they were better equipped than Brine's troops, the other king had more troops total. More horses as well. It would be a close fight.

"He has more men than we do," King Hullum said, gazing down at the map as well. "They're poorly armed, mostly leather armor and stone swords, but there's three times as many of them. It looks like he may have some catapults too, which granted we do as well, but that still isn't good." He sighed, looking up at Geoff. "I don't think we can win this."

"We need to try," Geoff said. "We're in too deep now to do anything but try." At that moment Sir Sorola and Sir Burns approached, dragging a cowering man dressed in scraps.

"My Liege," Sir Sorola said, holding out a scroll. "We found this messenger on the outskirts of out camp. He had this scroll with him." King Hullum took the scroll and unrolled it, his eyes scanning over the words.

"Brine wants to meet us before the battle," he said. "Him and his Hand will be there, probably a few soldiers as well. Geoff, I want you and Jack to come with me. I don't trust that bastard."

"Yes, My King," Geoff and Jack said in unison, both of them bowing.

"Michael," Geoff said, turning to The Lad. "Continue working with the troops while we're gone. I doubt this meeting will end pleasantly, so war is still on the table."

"Yes Geoff," Michael said, turning to head towards the troops. Jack and Geoff saddled up their horses, both deciding to take the ones Ryan had given to them and to ensure that the horses were fully armored, and they rode behind their king, heading for the center of the field which would play host to the bloodshed to come.

King Brine was atop a horse of his own, the only one of his group on a horse, and covered in black armor, with a ruby studded crown atop his head. The man had pale blue eyes, so pale they appeared almost white, and a sinister smirk pulled at his mouth. Behind him, flanking him on either side, were two guards, dressed in iron armor and wearing the sign of a blind eye upon their chests.

Standing to Brine's right was a truly massive man, standing almost as tall as his king's horse. He was heavily built, his body packed tightly with muscles. He was bald, and his face was crisscrossed with scars. He wore a diamond chest plate but the rest of his armor was leather, and the sword at his hip was as tall as one of The Lads. Geoff clenched his fist until he drew blood from his palms, realizing that this was Brine's Hand and the murderer of The C Team. The Butcher. The man turned to Geoff and must have seen the fury on his face because he shot him a cruel grin.

"Ah, Matt," Brine started. "I'm glad you could make it. I see you're ready for war." He leaned forward, motioning back towards his own troops. "And so am I. But war can be an unpleasant thing, so I thought I would offer you the chance to surrender. Surrender, give me the land and villages closest to me, and I will leave and leave you unharmed. Or, you can decide to fight, and I will slaughter your troops, slaughter you, and take your entire kingdom. Really the best option for all of us is if you surrender."

"I'm not letting you have any of my kingdom," Hullum said. "I've heard how you rule, and I'm not leaving anyone in your hands." He looked past Brine and towards the other king's army. "You may outnumber us, but we're better armed, and my troops actually believe in me. Fear will only bring you so far, Brine."

"Then you'll die," Brine said. "Like you said, I do outnumber you, and while fear cannot last forever I think it will do just fine for now. I'll see your kingdom burn by the end of the week. I'll enslave your men and whore out your women. Nothing will be left by the time I'm done with yo-" Brine was cut off suddenly by the sound of troops marching up over the hill. He frowned and turned, along with everyone else, to see who had dared to interrupt the battle between two well established kingdoms. His face dropped when he saw the kilted figure mounted on top of the hill, with an army behind him, and Geoff felt a grin pull at his lips. Atop a horse, Geoff's horse, The Hunter noticed, was The Mad King himself, already suited up in armor and looking ready to kill, the cracked crown resting crooked upon his brow as it always did. Mystery pawed at the ground, the tension in the air making the horse uneasy, and Ryan held a single fist up, ordering his troops to stop marching and stand at attention. Though Geoff could not see all of them, he could tell by those he could see alone that Ryan had brought enough men to rival Brine's troops. Geoff could see Jack smile from the corner of his eye, and Brine swallowed hard, suddenly nervous, before speaking.

"Here to enjoy the show, Mad One?" He called out, the fear slipping through his otherwise relaxed tone of voice. "I hope it's bloody enough for your tastes." The grim expression on Ryan's face didn't change, despite Brine's attempt at humor.

"I'm going to give you two options, Brine," Ryan called back. "The first one is you surrender now, hand him," Ryan pointed towards The Butcher, and the utter hatred was apparent in his eyes even from the great distance, "over to me, and never touch Roosterteeth again." Brine scowled, looking from his hand to Ryan.

"What's wrong, Mad One?" He asked, taunting. "Did my Hand kill your friends? Don't tell me those whelps were yours." Geoff could see Ryan's grip on the hilt of his sword tighten, tell even from the distance that the other man was shaking with rage. "To Hell with your deal. I have a war to fight, and I intend to win it. If you want to join in and die for these idiots then I'll take your land as well. Maybe I'll hang your carcass in the square for everyone to see."

"Very well, then," Ryan said, his voice eerily calm. "The second option." He pulled back on the reigns, turning to face his own troops. "Spare no one! If a man surrenders, kill him! If he resists, kill him slowly!" His voice carried over the field, shaking Brine's troops to their core. Ryan turned back to the small gathering, murder in his eyes. "And leave The Hand to me."

"Enough of this," Brine spat, glaring at Hullum. "You have an hour to decide whether to take my deal or not, understood? Feel free to fight, though if that," he jerked his head towards Ryan, "is the only ally you could find perhaps you would be better off surrendering. At least you know where I stand." He pulled back on his reigns and turned his horse, riding back towards his own troops with his guards and Hand in tow. Atop the hill, Ryan had turned his troops to join those of Hullum's, who had already started to head back with The Hunters.

\-----

Ryan walked heavily through the camp, feeling overdressed compared to the soldiers. The light of the sun shone brightly off the gleam of his armor and his boots left loud, heavy footfalls wherever he went. His own soldiers would cower back from him as he approached, all of them working diligently to prepare for the fight. Even King Hullum's troops would eye him warily, knowing that he had no power over them but still fearing what his wrath could hold if they were on the wrong side of it. Ryan sighed, undoing his overly elegant cape and tossing it aside, not caring where the wind carried it, if it even had the chance. No doubt some servant would collect it and have it ready for him when he next wished to wear it. But for now he was too focused on the nearing battle, his blood pounding in his ear and his stomach tying itself in knots. Taking off his crown to run a hand through his hair, he let out an uneasy sigh before replacing the crown and going in search of the other king.

He found Hullum and The Hunters gathered around a patch of dirt, with strategy plans drawn out. Ryan noticed that Hullum had taken the liberty of drawing out a plan for Ryan without asking but decided to let it slide for once. This wasn't technically his war, after all. They all stopped when they saw him standing off to the side, The B Team growing somewhat tense and King Hullum looking almost terrified. Ryan glanced over them for a moment before smiling, hoping that would break the tension.

"Go on," he said. "The war is going to start in thirty minutes. You probably shouldn't waste time looking at me." To Ryan's relief the tension did break, and Lindsay walked up to him. Ryan backed away slightly in mock fear, raising an eyebrow. "Lindsay?"

"Ryan," she replied curtly, and by the gods Ryan had forgotten how much he had enjoyed her company, and how much he missed her since he had left. "Did you hear that Michael finally proposed?" Ryan smiled, letting his shoulders relax.

"I did," he said, smiling. "It's about time. And I expect to be invited to the wedding." He looked around, frowning. "Assuming the three of us survive this."

"Geoff said you weren't coming," Lindsay said, turning to face their leader, her face a portrait of mock outrage and fury. "Geoff you lied to me! You said Ryan wouldn't be here but he is."

"I didn't lie I didn't think he would come," Geoff defended. He looked at Ryan, who frowned.

"Neither did I," Ryan confessed. "I'm still not entirely sure about this. I've painted an target on my back with this move, though at least your army is closer in size to his now." That information did little so settle the racing of his heart though, from a mixture of excitement and terror. He had so much to lose in this battle and so little to gain. At least that's how it would appear to any outsider. But being near his old friends once more left Ryan feeling pleasantly warm, and if he was destined to die on this day at least he would die seeing them one last time.

"King Haywood," Hullum said, his voice uneasy. "May I speak with you about the plans for a moment?" Ryan felt a smile tug at his face as he walked towards the other king, one that only grew when Hullum fell back. Ryan knew it wouldn't do to intimidate his allies, but he couldn't help but find some pleasure in Hullum's unease.

"Of course," Ryan said. "I see you've already taken the liberty of planning for me. I don't recall giving you permission to do that." Hullum paled, stuttering for a moment before Ryan raised a hand, laughing. "It's alright. I don't mind. We're here to help you. My men know their orders, and that is all that matters." Hullum relaxed, as did everyone around them, and knelt down in front of the plans, motioning for Ryan to do the same. Ryan followed the other king's lead, looking at the dirt.

"I want to take out the catapults first," he explained, motioning to where they were drawn. "After that, I want to capture Brine and his Hand." Ryan's eyes narrowed to slits, his mouth twisting down into a sinister scowl. Many of the soldiers fell back at the sight of this, both Ryan's and Hullum's, though The Hunters stood firm.

"I want that bastard dead," Ryan growled. "You can do whatever you want with Brine, but the second I step onto the battle field I'm killing that Butcher." Hullum chewed at his lip before nodding.

"That works too," he said. "I just want him and Brine taken out."

"Then the plan is straight forward enough," Ryan said, leaning back and resting his hands on his knees. "Focus our attack on the heads and the main weapons." It felt too easy to Ryan. He had been dreading this battle for weeks, barely sleeping or eating the entire time. It couldn't be as simple as taking out the catapults and the two leaders. Surely some of the men would continue to fight after that. And who knows how many would die. He looked over at The Hunters, who had returned to training for the upcoming fight, and he felt his stomach clench. The Butcher had already taken three of them, what was stopping the man from taking more? From killing Lindsay or Gavin or Jack. Ryan swallowed, fighting that thought. He wouldn't let it happen. He would kill the man before he had he chance the get near anyone.

A trumpet sounded and Ryan turned his head towards the sound. "Guess that means we've run out of time," he said. He stood up, straightening out his kilt, before turning to face The Hunters. "I wish you all luck," he said. He turned to Hullum and added "and you as well. May we all survive this. But if not, it's been an honor." He turned to head towards his own men, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back and saw Geoff holding onto him.

"Ryan..." Geoff started, looking unsure. "In case any of us die, thank you. For helping us. For coming back. We missed you, buddy." Ryan smiled, placing a hand on Geoff's.

"If I am to die today," he said. "Then I am glad that I will die fighting by your side." Geoff let go of Ryan's arm and Ryan walked away from him, still afraid of what the battle would hold in store for them but also somehow content. He stepped forward, standing tall as a king should, and shouted to his men to ready themselves. There was a war to be had.

\---------

Just as Ryan had been expecting, the battle was brutal. Brine's troops were poorly armed compared to Hullum's, and even much of Ryan's, but they fought the the desperation of men who had no other choice. Corpses littered the battlefield, though through some small mercy of the gods no one Ryan knew had been killed yet. Not for lack of trying, early into the fight he had personally removed the head of an archer who had tried to put an arrow into Michael's arm. Since then his sword had only tasted more blood, soon becoming stained to the hilt in crimson. He was starting to feel worn, his muscles sore from the effort of fighting and sweat stinging his eyes as the sun beat down upon the field, but he muscled on. He had to find The Butcher and put an end to the man.

Stepping atop the carcass of a horse to get a better view Ryan looked around the battle field, not caring if slight elevation made him an easier target. It allowed him to survey his surroundings more easily, so it worked fine in Ryan's mind. Something, a raven from the sounds of it, and one that seemed oddly familiar but impossible to place, let out a warning and Ryan spun on his heals, barely dodging out of the way of an arrow as it flew past his face. Grabbing a knife from his waist, he threw it at the man, catching him in the throat. The man choked, gurgling blood, before falling down dead. Jumping off the horse Ryan raced to reclaim his knife before entering the heat of battle once more.

One of the enemy, an old peasant who looked to be in his fifties, dropped his sword as Ryan approached and fell to his knees, shaking. "pPlease, my Lord," he begged, tears coming to his eyes. "Please I didn't have a choice but to fight. Brine would have had my head." He whimpered as Ryan placed the tip of his sword to the man's throat. "Have mercy." A smirk pulled at Ryan's lips, and he pressed the sword a little harder, drawing blood.

"Didn't you hear my order?" He asked, his tone oddly light and casual. "My men are to spare no one." He cocked his head a bit to the side, twisting his blade. It was tempting to just slit the man's throat and move on, but he was growing tired of hunting for Kerry's murderer through three armies worth of men, and he wanted to move his hunt along. "But I suppose I am not my men, and you have done nothing to vex me. So I will make a deal with you. Tell me where The Butcher is, turn yourself over to the nearest one of Hullum's men, and I think I could stand to let you live. Of course, if you lie to me about where he is, and just waste my time, I'll have to track you back down and end you personally. Is that understood?" The man nodded, pointing to his left.

"tThe last I saw him he was in that direction," the man said. "Near one of the destroyed catapults. That's all I know I swear. He could have moved." Ryan felt a bit of frustration build up inside of him, and for a second he nearly gutted the man. The information was next to useless, but it was still better than what he had on his own. Pulling his sword back he walked past the man and in the direction he had pointed, cutting down anyone who stood in his way as he did so. When he reached the catapult there was no sign of the man, dead or alive, and in his frustration Ryan butchered everyone who was there, cutting them from loin to throat and leaving them to bleed out in the hot midday sun. Exhausted from the effort, Ryan leaned his forehead against the wood of the catapult, catching his breath before letting out an enraged cry and driving his fist into it.

This wasn't working. The Butcher was somewhere on the battlefield, most likely still alive since Ryan had received no word of the man's death, but no matter how hard Ryan looked he kept eluding him. He pushed away from structure and turned, intent on continuing his search, only to have a large hand in the center of his chest push him back the catapult, and an iron sword pressed to his throat. Ryan's grip on his sword tightened and he fought the urge to swallow as he stared up at his captor, recognizing the massive man at once. A small laugh bubbled up in the back of his throat, barely escaping his lips as he realized the irony of the situation. He had spent the whole battle looking for The Butcher, and now the man had found him. The man's blade was truly massive, as was its owner, and Ryan had little doubt that combined they could remove his head from his shoulders as easily as he could pluck a flower, if Brine's Hand felt so inclined.

"Well?" He asked, arching his head back a bit to create a more enticing target. "What are you waiting for? If you want me to beg, you have the wrong king. So you might as well kill me and move on." Ryan supposed that his attempts to be brave would have worked better had the man not had his hand resting directly over Ryan's racing heart, but it was worth the effort. What he had said was true, he wouldn't beg. No matter what Brine or this Butcher did to him he wouldn't bend a knee to them or beg for mercy. And if The Butcher decided just to take his head off then and there, than that was a lot less pain than Ryan would have expected from his death.

"No fun in that," the man said, taking his sword away from Ryan's throat. "The real fun starts when they start begging. When they weep and cry and tell you all sorts of stories about their wife and kids." Ryan watched as the man spoke, waiting for a weakness. He was distracted, and that gave Ryan the chance to slip away and strike. He still had his sword, and if he could find a gap in the armor he could get away. He noticed a gap in the man's knee and turned his eyes back to the man's face, waiting. "Course, they tend not to know you already killed tho-gah!" The man recoiled in pain as Ryan drove his sword into his knee before darting away the second he was free, he lifted his sword, a grin coming to his face as he readied himself for a fight. The man was definitely far larger than Ryan had expected, towering over him by more than a head, and he had to admit it was more than a little intimidating, but he had sworn that he would kill this man, so he would. For Kerry.

The Butcher recovered from his injury quickly and lunged for Ryan, who blocked his sword like an expert and danced away from the next swing, much faster than the mountain of a man he was fighting. He backed away from the catapult hoping to give himself more of an open area to fight in.

"Why do you want me dead so badly anyway?" The man asked, taking another swing. Ryan locked swords but quickly had to move away, the other man was impressively strong.

"You killed three Hunters," Ryan snarled, the harsh truth that he would never see them again lighting a fire in his belly. "Kerry, Meg, and Caleb. Those were their names. Though I doubt you knew that." The man laughed, a harsh mocking bark and Ryan lunged without thinking, just wanting nothing more than to end that sound, to make the man choke and gasp on his own blood. He wanted his head on a pike and the rest of his body tossed to Matt's wolves. But he acted too quickly and out of too much rage, so The Butcher dodged his lunge easily and brought his own sword up and into the king's stomach, piercing his armor with ease and running him clean through. Ryan let out a choked gasp, his own sword slipping from his grasp and hitting the ground as his legs gave out from under him, and his ragged breaths were cut off by The Butcher's free hand wrapping itself tightly around his throat.

"Were those your friends?" He asked, as Ryan's hand came up to first claw at then merely grab a hold of his wrist, trying futilely to try and ease the pressure on his throat. The Butcher only tightened his grip, and Ryan heard his Adam's Apple crack, his vision blurring.

"Kerry..was my..ward..." Ryan barely managed to choke out, his lungs starting to burn all the while his stomach screamed in agony. He could hear the frantic pounding of his own heart, as though it was trying desperately to get as many beats in as it could before his life ended. The Butcher eased his grip up a little, just enough for Ryan to get a breath in before tightening down once more, seemingly intent to drag this out for as long as he could.

"Which one was Kerry?" He asked, a horrible shit eating grin coming to his face. "Was she that whimpering whore? No, I suppose that one was probably Meg. Was he the annoying one, then, or the short coward." Ryan closed his eyes, trying to focus more on the ringing in his ears than the man's words. He shivered at the thought of Kerry being a coward in death, of something horrible happening to Meg before she died. Of whatever torture they may have put Caleb through.

"You're lying," Ryan said, because it was all he could do to keep his own heart from breaking. "I don't believe you."

"Every man is a coward in the end," The Butcher said. "Even your proud young ward. He was the biggest coward of them all. Sold the other two out just to save his own hide. Not that it did him any good." Ryan's squeezed his eyes shut an tried to shake his head, but the strangling grip on his throat stopped him from doing that. He knew the fear associated with death, he had been so close to it many times himself, but he couldn't let himself believe that Kerry would sell out his own team. Even if Ryan hadn't trained him better than that, surely Geoff and Jack would have.

Ryan could hear three ravens calling to him, the same one from before as well as two other oddly familiar birds, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His ears were ringing too much and he was struggling just to stay conscious. He was cold, so cold, and his body was starting to go numb, even the pain in his wounded stomach starting to subside. But they were still calling, desperate, so he forced himself to focus on their calls. It was faint at first, but he soon recognized one name being repeated by them. Gavin.

He was confused at first, not understanding why they were warning him about his own ally, but then he remembered the dinner half a month ago, when he first learned that The Butcher had killed Kerry. The Black Arrow. It was a long shot, and he could have been interpreting the message wrong, but he had little else to do other than die, so he could risk it.

"I always wanted to kill a king," the man said, twisting his sword and earning a pained whine from Ryan. He went to pull the blade out, but Ryan grabbed it with his free hand and held on tight, not caring if he cut his own hand, before grabbing the man's sword wielding wrist with his other hand.

"I don't think so," he whispered, before gathering up what little breath he had left and shouting "Gavin now!" The air was still for a moment, silent, until Ryan heard an arrow fly over his head and embed itself into The Butcher's heart. He let out a surprised gasp before falling to the side, dead. Ryan swayed a bit on his knees, the sudden rush of air making him dizzy, before falling to the side as well, laying still in a slowly growing pool of his own blood. His vision was fading slowly, the edges growing black and the center becoming blurred, and his mind slipped back to the ravens, remembering something Geoff had told him years ago. About how Hunter had a connection to predators, and how they could return as creatures of The Hunt. Wolves, panthers, eagles...

...ravens...

 -------

Geoff saw Ryan fall from across the battlefield, and he couldn't help but wonder what it might have in store for Roosterteeth. Brine was a coward, and without his Hand he would quickly fall to Hullum's troops. And with their king dead or dying, Ryan's kingdom would be left leaderless. The idea was an exciting one to say the least. With both the Kingdom of Eutub and the Kingdom of Haegwud theirs to claim, Roosterteeth would nearly double in size, bringing in a new source of resources and wealth. It was a boon to Geoff's kingdom, and he was pleased that he had fought in the battle that made it possible.

And yet in the end it had really been Ryan who made it all possible. Ryan, who had come to them when they needed him the most and when he had little to nothing to gain from it. And had gained nothing. Gavin had been the one to slay The Butcher, not Ryan, and for his involvement in the kill Ryan was at best dead and at worst slowly bleeding his life out onto a battle field he never should have been a part of to begin with. Geoff swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and cursed, rushing from where he stood and towards the nearest horse, leaping onto the thing and riding towards Ryan. Oathbreaker or not, tyrant or not, Ryan was one of his men, and the least Geoff could do was make sure he had a warm bed to die in.

He reached Ryan relative quickly and jumped down from the horse, dropping to Ryan's side and checking for a pulse, his fingers gingerly pressing against the painfully abused flesh around Ryan's throat. One was there, but it was faint and Ryan was not responding to Geoff's touch, as painful as the touch must have been. He skin felt unnervingly cold as well, and Geoff knew it was only a matter of time before he would be dealing with a corpse. Taking the sword by the hilt, he brought his foot down hard on the blade, snapping it. If Ryan was still alive then there was still a chance to save him, however faint, and Geoff knew pulling out the blade would only cause him to bleed out faster. Geoff saw Ryan's crown on the ground besides his head and he picked it up, attaching it to his waist before turning his attention back to Ryan.

As gently as he could manage he lifted Ryan up and onto the horse, positioning the wounded man between himself and the horse's neck so that Ryan was leaning on him. Once he was sure that Ryan would not fall, Geoff turned the horse around and headed back to the camp, urging the horse on as fast as it could run. The second they passed through the camp borders Geoff was off of the horse once more, carrying Ryan until he found a healer.

"I need you to do whatever you can to save this man," he said. The healer motioned for Geoff to follow him into one of the tents and he did, laying Ryan down onto the bed and stepping back, the sight of Ryan pale and helpless twisting his stomach and making his heart ache. He knew Ryan had come of his own accord, that they hadn't held a sword to his throat and made him fight, but he couldn't held but feel that this was his fault. That Ryan had given his life for someone else's war because Geoff had made him.

The healer looked Ryan over, examined his wounds and the bruises around his throat before shaking her head, pity evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can do my best, but he probably won't live."

"Then do your best," Geoff ordered, swallowing a lump in his throat. "If you can't save him then...then at least make sure he's comfortable when he dies. He deserves that little, at least." He took the crown off of his belt and placed it on the table beside Ryan's bed, his thumb lingering too long on the jagged crack and tearing the flesh, drawing a small bead of blood. Geoff let his eyes linger on Ryan for one last moment, taking in the fact that if he left this tent he would most likely never see Ryan again. His mind drifted back to the last thing Ryan had said to him, that he had to die than he was glad that he had died by Geoff's side, and Geoff felt his already aching heart crack. He wondered briefly if Ryan's people would demand their king's body back or if The Hunters would be allowed to give him a decent funeral pyre, one Ryan deserved. Geoff's looked Ryan over one last time, trying to find some comfort in how Ryan's chest still rose and fell with his breaths, as shallow as they were, before turning to leave. There was still a battle to be won, and even if The Butcher was dead Geoff could still make Brine pay for Ryan's life in the blood of his troops.


	9. Oathkeeper

When Geoff first went in to check on Ryan, after the catapults were all destroyed and over half of Brine's men were either dead or prisoners, he entered the tent to find it empty save the still body of his former friend. Though, he supposed after what Ryan had done for them, and the cost he had paid, he deserved to be considered fully a friend once more. As he approached the bed quietly a frown appeared on Geoff face. He watched Ryan's chest, hoping to notice a shallow breath, but no matter how long he waited Ryan's body didn't stir. He checked for a pulse but when he found none he let his hand slip away and fall down by his side. Ryan was dead.

It had always been a possibly that someone Geoff knew would die in the battle, and when he brought Ryan into the tent he knew it was a long shot that the man would live, but seeing Ryan, someone he had lost so long ago only to recently reclaim, lying dead was too much. He let out a strangled, choked cry and kicked a nearby stool, angry at everything and nothing, including himself. Going to Ryan had been his plan, and while it looked as though that decision would win them the war it had killed Ryan.

"Damn it!" He yelled, kicking the stool again before storming out of the tent. He had to get away from it. He had to track down Brine and make the man pay. He had to make them all pay. He only stopped when someone grabbed his arm, and he was ready to round on them before he realized it was Jack.

"What happened?" Jack asked, his voice as gentle as ever. Geoff stared at him for a moment, his mind going blank with grief and rage, before he spoke.

"Ryan's dead," he said quietly, his voice threatening to break completely if he tried to speak any louder. Jack frowned and let go of his arm, instead placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and the other one on the small of Geoff's back. "I'm going to kill them," Geoff said, shaking. "I'm going to kill all of them I don't fucking care anymore." He let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes. "This was all my fault. He wouldn't have been here if we hadn't have gone to get him. He'd still be alive back in his own kingdom."

"Ryan knew what he was doing," Jack said, trying to assure his leader. "He knew the risks. We all did."

"This wasn't his war," Geoff said. "It was never his war."

"I know," Jack said. "But he decided to make it his. No one forced him to come, he came on his own. He went after The Butcher on his own and he helped Gavin kill the bastard on his own. Those were Ryan's choices, not yours. You didn't kill him, Geoff."

"It feels like I did," Geoff said, unable to fight the feeling that Ryan would still be alive if Geoff had done something differently.

"You're angry," Jack said. "And upset. So am I. But beating yourself up won't bring Ryan back and it won't win this war. You want to be angry? Then help me and the others find Brine and make him pay. For everything." The thought of revenge appealed to Geoff, even if it was odd hearing it come from Jack. But he supposed Ryan had been his friend as well, Oathbreaker or not.

"I want to find Ryan's generals," Geoff said. "Not now but eventually. When the battle is over. I want to give his body a proper funeral." Jack nodded.

"I think that would do you some good," he said. "Do us all some good."

"We can use Brine's carcass to light the pyre," Geoff said, earning an uncharacteristically vicious laugh from Jack.

"That works too," he said. "Now come on, let's hunt that bastard down."

\---------

When Ryan next opened his eyes he wasn't laying mortally wounded on the battle field as he would have expected, nor was he safely inside of a healer's tent. He awoke standing in a flat, grey landscape, surrounded by a heavy fog. There was a chill to the air, and he shivered, taking a moment to understand what was happening. His stomach didn't hurt, nor his neck, and he was wearing neither his armor nor crown, instead being clothed in a simple beige tunic and his usual kilt. There was no sign of blood anywhere, and he realized with a jolt that he was dead.

He knew this place. He had tasted death numerous times as a Hunter, they all had, and every single time he had woken up here. But that was back when he was serving under the Roosterteeth banners, back when The Tower was protecting him. He wasn't a Hunter anymore, and he shivered when he realized that this was the end of him. He cautioned a step forward, feeling too steady on his legs for what he had just endured, and looked around. It was cold and damp, and certainly lonely, but if this was to be his final resting place then he supposed it couldn't be that bad. He had been expecting worse, much worse. He had been expecting to be cast into Hell, cursed into the molten oceans of The Nether and doomed to be hunted and devoured by the monsters which lived there until the end of time. Or maybe for his crime of breaking his oath he would be remade as a prey animal, as a rabbit or deer so he could spend his next life knowing what it was like to be on the other side of a Hunt. There was so much that fate could have done to him, so much torture he deserved, and if instead his eternity was to be stuck in a fog, then he could count himself lucky.

A harsh call let out from above him and he realized that perhaps he had judged his surroundings too soon. Three ravens circled above him and out of instinct he reach for a sword he did not have. He glared up at the birds, daring them to do something, to attack him and get his punishment over with. Instead, they angled down and landed, turning to stare at him with familiar eyes. He swallowed, looking at the birds for a moment before finding his voice.

"Kerry?" He asked, his voice quiet. "Meg? Caleb? Is that you?" As if released from a spell, the three ravens shifted into the three Hunters, all of them whole and unharmed and smiling warmly at Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," Kerry said. "It's been a while." Ryan felt a smile tug at his mouth, and he moved to step towards them, until The Butcher's words repeated themselves in his head and his joy was replaced with anger. His gaze narrowed and he closed the gap between himself and Kerry, grabbing the specter by the front of his tunic and lifting him up to eye level.

"You bastard," he growled, wondering if he'd be able to murder someone who was already dead, and wondering even more whether or not he cared. He could still try. "You oathbreaking, mutinous bastard." Ryan was fully aware of the hypocrisy of his words, of himself cursing Kerry for the same crime that Ryan had committed years ago. But Ryan had only left The Hunters, never betrayed them, and he had given his life to save his old team whereas Kerry sacrificed them to save himself. He shook Kerry, furious tears stinging his eyes. "I taught you better than that I know I did!" He was yelling now but he didn't care. Meg and Caleb had died thanks to Kerry's cowardice. "Geoff did, Jack did. Even if I was gone you still had them to follow." There was a gentle hand on his arm and he froze, breathing hard, and looked towards its owner. Meg was staring back at him, her eyes gentle and caring, and he slowly lowered Kerry, his body still shaking with rage.

"You really believed that asshole over me?" Kerry asked, fixing his tunic. "I'm hurt."

"What?" Ryan asked, starting to feel numb. Something was wrong, something wasn't adding up in his head and he had missed so many years he didn't understand, didn't know what to think. Kerry was standing before him and man and part of him wanted to be proud of that, but the knowledge that was was also dead added a dull ache to that pride and The Butcher's words poisoned the whole thing. Ryan felt suddenly helpless and he didn't know what to do.

"Kerry didn't betray us, Ryan," Meg told him gently. "Far from it."

"When things started to fall to shit Kerry held The Butcher off so we could escape," Caleb added, only to glance over at Kerry and amend, "well he tried to at least."

"Hey have you seen the guy?" Kerry asked. "He's huge. I'm lucky I survived long enough for you two to get out of the building." He turned back to Ryan, and in an oddly proud tone added "I lasted for ten minutes before he cut me clean in two." Ryan felt a smile tug at his lips once more.

"Longer than I lasted," he said, before taking all three of them into his arms and hugging them. He stayed that way for a few minutes, not wanting to split away from them, happy to have seen them at last after so many years, after he had been sure he would never see them again. When he did break the hug, Meg looked at him before hugging him back.

"Nothing he told you was true," she said. "He wanted to hurt you. Kerry didn't betray us and Caleb and I fought to our last. His hounds were the ones who finished us off, not him." Ryan nodded, burying his face in her hair and trying to calm himself down. "Thank you for helping Gavin kill him."

"Had to do something," he whispered. "Otherwise I would have just been the idiot who got himself killed." He sighed, pulling away from her. "Thank you for helping me in battle. I thought I recognized your voices."  It struck him once again that he was dead and his shoulders sagged. "Are you here to bring me somewhere else? Or am I stuck here for eternity?" They shared a look before turning back to Ryan.

"Don't you recognize where you are?" Kerry asked. Ryan nodded.

"I've been here before," he said. "This isn't the first time I died." He frowned, slowly starting to understand what Kerry meant. "But I was a Hunter back then, I'm not one now. I broke my oath. I left."

"And you came back," Kerry said. "When Roosterteeth needed you the most, when you had nothing to gain from helping your old home, you came back. You came back and you brought an entire army with you. No Hunter has ever done that." Ryan swallowed, working Kerry's words over in his head. He had always just assumed that once he left his connection with The Tower had been severed, that its protection was lifted. He had never thought to consider that it would protect him if he returned to help. He flexed his hand, smiling as he realized he still had a chance to survive this.

"Are my wounds able to be healed?" He asked. "You had a better view than I." All he had known was a pain in his belly and the frantic desire for air. The creeping chill of death as it snaked its way to his core.

"The Tower has healed worse," Caleb said. "Now it just depends on whether or not it wants to heal you. I do remember you not always getting along with it." Ryan laughed at that. It was true, but it didn't make the thought of him having disagreements with a pillar of gold and obsidian any less absurd.

"And what if I don't heal?" Ryan asked. "What then? Do I wait here for eternity or do the gods have something else planned for me?"

"You're welcome to come with us," Meg said. "You'd make a handsome raven." Ryan returned her smile, genuinely content despite the seemingly grim circumstances. He was dead, and they were dead, but it was good to see them again, good to be able to talk with old friends without accusations or war hanging overhead.

"So Kerry..." Ryan said, his voice carrying an odd sort of tone, casual yet at the same time implying he had something important to say. "What happened with Edgar?" Kerry paled and stammered for a bit, unsure how to begin.

"Okay first of all you know I didn't decide what to Hunt," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "I did the ritual and it picked Edgar for me. Okay?" Ryan nodded, smirking as he waited for Kerry to continue. Kerry sighed and started to tell the tale. About how they let Edgar out of the hole a week before The Hunt began, gave the Aurochs a taste of freedom before sending Kerry after the half mad beast. Kerry showed Ryan a scar he received from Edgar's horns the first time he confronted the creature, a deep gash across Kerry's belly. After that, Kerry decided to approach it differently. Following the example of a master he had long since lost, Kerry had dug a hole and laid in wait at the bottom, waiting until Edgar passed over head before splitting the bull open. By the end of it all Ryan was grinning like a fool, too proud to care that it was his own bull that had been killed.

"I still say that was The Tower giving you your revenge," Ryan said. "I did take your parents from you." Kerry frowned for a moment, and Ryan felt rather guilty at bringing the mood down. But then a small grin came to Kerry's face.

"I've seen them," he said. "I got to talk to them. They weren't happy about who trained me, but they're glad I got to be something greater than a peasant farmer." Ryan wet his lips, unsure of how to take the news.

"I suppose that is good," he said finally. "I am glad you were able to see them again. You deserved that."

"So what's it like being King Ryan?" Meg asked, nudging him.

"Tiring," Ryan confessed. "Stressful. This past season has been harder than others. Though with that said I do enjoy it. I wouldn't give up my crown for anything." A glint of light in the distance caught his attention and he turned towards it. In the distance, parting the mist around it, was a massive pillar of gold sat atop a block of obsidian. Ryan sucked in a breath, turning back towards the three Hunters.

"Looks like you're ready to wake up," Kerry said. Ryan didn't budge, didn't move towards the tower.

"Is this the last time I'll see you three?" He asked, dreading the thought of saying goodbye to them for good. "If it is, I think I could hold off for a while." Kerry shook his head.

"We'll be around," he said. "And unlike the others, you can actually understand us. Do us a favor though? Let the others know about our deaths. I think it would help ease some of their pain."

"Tell Gavin I miss him," Meg added. "And tell him thank you." Ryan nodded, looking back towards The Tower before turning and once more pulling them into a hug, holding onto them tightly. They returned his embrace and he stayed like that for a long moment, all while The Tower gleamed in the distance. When he finally let them go, he couldn't help but give Kerry a proud pat on the back.

"Go," Kerry said. "I'm sure they need you for something." Ryan smiled and started towards The Tower, with Kerry, Meg, and Caleb following behind him. The Tower stood high over him, and seemed to be giving off a faint light of its own, humming with an otherworldly energy. Swallowing, Ryan closed his eyes and reached out with his left hand, pressing it against the first gold block of the tower. A jolt of pain shot up his arm and in an instant the strange fog world vanished, and Ryan's world went dark.

Within a medic tent, the healed corpse of The Mad King suddenly drew in a breath.


	10. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this fic. I hope you enjoyed the ride.
> 
> And don't worry, I'll write more in this AU.

Ryan awoke with a groan, his entire body aching. Though seeing as he had quite literally been dead mere moments before, that was to be expected. The Tower could bring him back, but it couldn't do everything. He paused to catch his breath for a moment and get a good look at his surroundings. He had been expecting to wake up on a battle field, not in a tent, and the camp sounded unusually full for the heat of a battle. It occurred to him that he didn't know how long he had been dead for, or for how long he had slept after coming back. He sat up with a wince, pausing for a moment before swinging his feet over to the side and sitting on the bed. He looked down and ran his fingers over the bloody gash in his armor. The flesh beneath it was healed, but his clothes showed clear as day that he had been run clean through. Pulling his hand back he pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly for a moment, and turned to leave the tent. The gleam of his crown caught his eye and he grabbed it, placing it upon his head as he stepped outside.

It was much later than it had been when he had fallen, not quite night but the sun was nearing the horizon. The camp was full of men, his own, Hullum's, and even some of Brine's. He let out a faint noise of disappointment at that, realizing that he must have missed the end to the battle. Though perhaps fortune would allow him to claim some prisoners of his own.

The men around him froze when they saw him, falling silent and growing pale. A smirk tugged at his mouth as it occurred to Ryan that most of them had probably never seen a dead man walk. Paying them no mind, Ryan stepped forward, intent on finding King Hullum and discussing the battle. All around him men shrank back from the apparent revenant, the bravest muttering fearfully to their fellows. After a moment of searching he found King Hullum with The Hunters, all alive, thankfully, standing around a captured King Brine. The man was beaten, bruised, and bleeding, his hands tied behind his back and his legs bound at the knees and ankles. He twitched, trying to avoid looking at his captors, but when his eyes fell upon Ryan he paled and began shaking like a leaf. Everyone saw this and turned, freezing themselves when they saw Ryan standing there.

"You're dead," Brine said, his voice high and anxious. "You can't be here they said you were dead." Ryan stepped forward, a bit regretful that his sword was lost but still pleased that he could now intimidate just by breathing.

"I was," he said simply, as though it had been no big deal. Brine shrank as Ryan approached, and The Hunters and their king twitched, clearly wanting to do something but too frozen from shock to act.

"How...?" Brine started, the rest of his question dying in his throat as Ryan lifted him up by the front of his shirt, instead transforming into a frightened whine.

"Hell decided they didn't want me," he said, something threatening entering his voice. "Maybe they were afraid I'd take over." Ryan laughed at the thought of himself sitting upon a throne in the Nether, surrounded by those horrific pigmen, and dropped Brine, who fell to a cowering heap at Ryan's feet.

"King Hullum," Ryan said, snapping the other king from his stunned stupor. "Does this mean the battle is over?"

"There are a few loyalists left," King Hullum said, his voice a bit shaken and unsure, still in shock over seeing The Mad King alive. "But your men have taken care of most of them. The rest seem eager to surrender to mine than risk dying by yours."

"Do you have plans for the prisoners?" Ryan asked, his eyes staying focused on Brine. King Hullum followed his gaze and smiled.

"Those who will swear loyalty to me will be spared," he said. "Those who won't will be locked in the dungeon. I had planned on executing their king," he motioned towards Brine, show shivered. "Geoff himself had volunteered to do the honors." He looked down at Brine and frowned before looking back to Ryan. "However, in light of your recent...recovery...I think I have a new idea. How would you like to take Brine as your personal prisoner? As a way to thank you for your sacrifice?" The grin that came to Ryan's face was chilling, and Brine looked as though his heart had stopped in his chest.

"Matt," Ryan said, using the other king's first name for the first time. "You're too generous." He whistled at two of his men, both of which froze at the sight of their very much alive king before approaching, bowing low once the reached him. "Take our guest here," he said, motioning to Brine, "and watch over him. I don't want something to happen to him before we return to my kingdom."

"Yes My Lord," they said in unison, though their voices trembled more than Ryan would have liked, before lifting Brine up and bringing him somewhere to watch over until their king had need for him. Once they were gone, and Ryan was mostly alone with just The Hunters and King Hullum, he sighed and crossed his arms, looking a bit annoyed.

"Everyone is going to look at me like that, aren't they?" He asked, looking around. It wasn't until then that he noticed how The Hunters were looking at him, how some were red eyed from grief and how Geoff was shaking. Ryan frowned, his arms relaxing. "Are you alright?" Instead of answering him Geoff threw his arms around the king's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead," Geoff said, shaking his head. "No, you _**were** _ dead. I saw your body, how are you here?" He gripped him tighter, as though afraid that letting Ryan go would cause him to vanish, and before Ryan could speak the other Hunters had joined the hug as well, threatening to smother the king.

"The Tower brought me back," Ryan said, trying to shift so that he could keep breathing at least. "I guess it liked how I died for it." They were quiet for a moment before breaking up the hug, though Geoff kept his hands on Ryan's shoulders.

"I thought we had lost you," he said, years of hurt evident in his voice. "Again." Ryan frowned, placing a hand on Geoff's shoulder before pulling the man close.

"I'm not going anywhere, Geoff," he said. He perked up suddenly, letting go of Geoff and looking at the others. "I saw them," he said, smiling. "Kerry and his team. They visited me while I was recovering." Everyone perked up as well, eager to hear what they had to say. Ryan turned to Gavin, who was looking a nearly impossible cross between happy and grief stricken. "Gavin, Meg misses you." He rubbed The Lad's back, smiling. "She also wanted me to tell you thank you. For killing The Butcher. That was an impressive shot." Gavin shrugged, his mood lightening.

"Thanks Rye," he said. "Couldn't have done it without your help."

"How did they die?" Geoff asked suddenly. "Did they tell you or...?"

"Kerry died fighting The Butcher so the others could escape," Ryan said, pride swelling in his chest. "Meg and Caleb died at the jaws of his hounds." Geoff and the other Hunters smiled, relieved by the news than none of them had died cowards. Beside them King Hullum cleared his throat, having stepped back for a moment to give them some space.

"King Ryan?" He asked. "May I speak with you for a moment? I think we should survey the troops." Ryan nodded and stepped beside him, following the other king's lead.

\---------

As Ryan had been expecting and dreading, his troops had suffered major casualties. All three armies had, but Roosterteeth was large enough to soak up the damages, Haegwud was not. As they went over the damages Ryan could feel himself growing more anxious, the memory of a harsh winter and a poor growing season fresh in his mind. King Hullum must have noticed because he pulled Ryan aside and asked him what was wrong.

"This was a mistake," Ryan confessed. "I don't regret helping you, I'm glad we won, but I'm going to suffer for it. Either my kingdom will fall to shit or someone who knows what to do will unite the people and have my head on a pike. I don't know how to recover from this."

"Your kingdom is small," King Hullum said. "That's part of the problem. But..." he paused, as if he was finally deciding upon something he had been debating for a while. "I have an offer for you, but only if you accept my conditions." Ryan clenched his jaw, dreading what was to come. He needed any help he could get, but he refused to bow down to another king's rule.

"What's the offer?" He asked. "And what are the conditions?"

"I'll give you Eutub," King Hullum said. "You need the land more than I do, and with it plus the unclaimed lands between it and your kingdom you'll have nearly as much land as I do. That will help you next winter." Ryan nodded, thinking it over. It was a tempting offer, and he did need the land. And gaining so much in such a short period of time was an inviting prospect. But...

"What are the conditions?" Ryan asked, dreading the answer.

"The first is you need to officially pardon the entire kingdom," King Hullum said. "I know what you do to the places you've taken, and I'm not going to free them from one tyrant just to hand them over to another. If they break your laws you're allowed to punish them, but don't kill or enslave innocents." Ryan flinched, knowing the accusation was justified but still hating that he was being forced to operate by another king's rules.

"Every village must send one able bodied adult into my army per household," Ryan said. "I don't care if they send one per roof or if the neighbors pick up the slack. If a village has ten houses I want ten warriors. Is that fair at least?"

"That's fair," King Hullum said. Ryan sighed, not fully happy with that deal but willing to accept it none the less.

"What else?" He asked, expecting something worse.

"This," King Hullum said, motioning between himself and Ryan, "can't end here. I think we could make powerful allies, and I know you still care about The Hunters. You died trying to avenge three of them, for fuck's sake. And Geoff wanted to tie Brine to your funeral pyre." Ryan chuckled at that, smiling. "You care about them, and they care about you. Neither of us would win if we went to war." Ryan thought this over before nodding.

"An alliance, then," he said, holding out his hand. "I think that is doable. If you need my aid, I will be there." King Hullum took his hand and shook it.

"And if you need mine I will be there."

\---------

Once the deal was set Ryan and King Hullum made the announcement, to the applause of everyone. Hullum's people were happy that they didn't have to fear The Mad King, Ryan's people were happy to have more land and an alliance, and Brine's people were happy they weren't going to be punished. The Hunters for their part were mostly happy to have their friend back.

Everyone camped on the battle field that night, some in tents and some on the ground. Ryan, despite having a tent, opted to sleep on the ground with The Hunters, more content by their company than he would have been with a bed. He knew he would be sore in the morning, and he was, but it didn't matter to him. He was just glad they had accepted him back.

When morning came Ryan had his troops up as early as the sun, allowing them a small breakfast before readying them to march back to the castle. He left some behind to deal with Brine's men, with the word that he would be stopping by there by the end of the week to survey his new lands. Content with his orders Ryan readied his own horse, sighing as he placed the saddle on the creature. He heard footsteps behind him and he paused in his work, waiting to see if they would speak.

"Don't tell me you're leaving without saying goodbye," Geoff said, and when Ryan turned around he saw The Hunters looking at him. "Again." Ryan frowned for a moment before smiling.

"Who said it's a goodbye this time?" He asked. "You heard the announcement, we're allies now. I can visit whenever I want." He stepped away from his horse and The Hunters pulled him into a hug. He broke the hug after a minute and finished readying his horse. "Besides if I don't say goodbye then I'm not really gone. I'm just not here right now."

"You never even met the person who said that," Geoff complained. Ryan shrugged and climbed up onto his horse.

"Don't be such strangers next time," Ryan said. "You're always welcome in my court."

"We'll visit when we can," Jack said.

"Hey if you need a jester you can borrow Gavin," Michael said, earning a "wot?!" from Gavin and a laugh from everyone else. Ryan chuckled, deciding not to tell them how he had roasted his last jester alive. They didn't need to know about that and he didn't want to ruin the moment. He looked around and saw that his men were ready, so he let out a small sigh before looking back at The Hunters.

"I'll see you around," he said. He pointed at Lindsay and added "I expect an invitation to that wedding." She smiled at him and gave a mock salute.

"You got it," she said. Ryan smiled, looking over the group longingly one last time before turning and riding off, his men following him. It stung to be leaving again, but the sting was placated by the knowledge that this time he would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write out a fic for this idea I had. My tumblr is theload.tumblr.com if you want to talk about this, and the original post about this story is here.
> 
> http://theload.tumblr.com/post/109423305052/mad-king-ryan-au-idea
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated, so if you have anything to say let me know.


End file.
